Harry Potter and the Weapons of War
by Reebee52
Summary: Harry is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has a plan that endangers Harry and those he loves. Naturally, he needs Harry to fulfill this plan, but no one expects who he needs next...FINAL PART OF CHAPTER 7 UP! PLEASE READ RESPOND!
1. Chapter One: The Black of Night

Chapter One: The Black of Night  
  
The house stood in shambles. The floor was solid, cold concrete. There was little furniture, and a small fireplace, where a fire was crackling. A man with red eyes and a snake like nose was sitting in a red leather chair in front of it. Another man, much smaller, with beady eyes and a silver hand, was scurrying around, not really doing anything, but pretended to be busy as to make the slit-nosed man believe that he was doing something.  
"Wormtail, I suggest that you sit down. You know you fool no one with your business." Voldemort said coldly. "However, the business I have been planning will be put in place soon, so perhaps we concentrate on that."  
"Yes, master," Wormtail said, trying to hide his nervousness. "This plan, it is a great one my lord, but how are we going to get.All that we need to acquire?"  
"You know he will be guarded." Voldemort said. "We know not yet about the other three. If Dumbledore knows, the task will be difficult. I imagine he has some idea of what will happen. Our previous duel should have warned him. I was forced to use the shield."  
"Why not posses the boy. He could get everything for you." Wormtail suggested. Voldemort took a deep breath, and the warmth was sucked from the room. Wormtail knew he had made a mistake.  
"Fool! Have I not explained this! I cannot posses the boy. It hurts me as much as it hurts him. He has a force flowing through him. I am unable to stay inside his mind for very long. He has the advantage here. He seems to be able to stay in mine."  
"W-what about Severus? He could.get what you needed."  
"Snape? I do not trust Snape. I am waiting for a slip on his behalf. And when it comes no doubt I will torture him until he goes mad. He is in league with Dumbledore. He is a spy. They knew too much about my attack in the Department of Mysteries. So either it was him, or Potter.  
"No. I will not tell Snape." He paused. "If this leaks out, no doubt will all that we need be guarded with more precautions then there are allready."  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead tingled. Nothing new there. But the dream he had just had. Voldemort was planning something. He needed something. But Harry didn't know what.  
It had been about two months since Sirius had died. Two months since Harry's fool hearted mistake had brought forth his death. He regretted everything about that night. Voldemort had set the trap perfectly, and Harry had bit the hook.  
And then the war began. Voldemort no longer had, or needed his stealth. The prophecy was gone, and he had been spotted. Now, he was attacking. Harry read the Daily Prophet, and the casualties were mounting. Most of the death eaters that had been caught in the Ministry of Magic had escaped. Harry was pleased to see one of them was not Lucius Malfoy. However, the Dark Mark showed up over wizard's houses by the week. Aurors were constantly alert, waiting for any sign of danger. Harry knew he was closely watched all the time. He knew that Voldemort was out to kill him.  
And then he fell back suddenly, as if he was knocked unconscious, and he began another dream. It was the on he'd been having regularly; he was in the department of Mysteries, in the Death Chamber. He looked down on the floor where the large archway stood. Sirius stood in front of it. He was laughing. Then he would trip and fall through the black veil behind him. Harry yelled, "NOOOO" as he ran down the stairs to the floor. He jumped into the veil after him, and immediately wished he hadn't. He was surrounded by dead people, except they were all hideous. Blood streamed down their green, deformed faces. He often thought he had seen Cedric Diggory among the mass of bleeding monsters.  
He had to find Sirius. He would walk through the crowd and find him at the end, sitting with his head down.  
"You shouldn't have come, Harry." He would say.  
"I had to, you need to come back."  
"I can't go back, and neither can you." And he would look up. His face was deformed and bloody, like all the others. Harry screamed and put his hands to his face, where a warm liquid would get on them. He pulled them away, and discovered his face was just like the rest. This was where he would wake up, screaming and sweating. He knew this was only a nightmare, but what he would give for it to stop occurring.  
Tonight, however, he didn't wake up. The vision swirled. Now he was somewhere else. He was surrounded by people in black hoods. There were probably five of them. He looked to his right and realized he was in front of a house. The Death Eaters were storming it with their wands drawn. Harry tried to follow but when he got there he heard a scream. Harry saw a flash of green light come out the window. His scar burned as if on fire. A death eater walked out of the house and put his wand to the sky. Harry saw who it was: Bellatrix Lestrange. A large skull with a snake coming out of its mouth rose over the house. Harry's scar burned severely. For the second time that night, Harry awoke with a start.  
He panicked. That had not happened yet. He hadn't seen the deaths like that. That either means that it was just a coincidence, or some one was killed that Voldemort despises. He stood up and looked out the window. For a second, he thought he saw a black dog crossing the street. Knowing it was too good to be true, he looked closer and realized it was a black cat.  
Harry realized there was a green glow in the distance. He looked to where it was. Fear crawled up his spine. A few blocks down, shimmering against the black sky, was the dark mark. Harry's dream had occurred just half a mile away.  
He looked down Privet Drive, knowing what he'd see. Sure enough, five hooded people appeared in the shadows. He was suddenly very hot. He leapt across his room to his school supplies. He dug through his books and robes and finally found his robes. He ran out of his room. Despite his dislike for them, he knew he should warn them. Then he stopped as relief swept over him as he remembered Dumbledore's words: he could not be harmed by Voldemort in this house. However, he realized these were Voldemort's followers coming. He was not ready to take the risk of acting calm.  
A loud crack sounded downstairs. He ran down into the living room to see members from the Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasely, Tonks, and Kingsley stood there with their wands drawn. This only half surprised him. He expected they'd have realized this before he had. It was the same group that had come into the Department of Mysteries. Then, with a sickening feeling, Harry realized that he had forgotten about Sirius.  
"Stay here, Harry." Lupin said.  
"Where's Arabella. She should be here by now." Kingsley said.  
"Sorry, Apparated in Harry's room." She said, coming down the stairs. "It's rather hard for a Squib to dissapparate perfectly." She said.  
"We need to work quickly. Clear the Death Eater, get the mark out of the sky, and make sure the muggles don't remember this in the morning." Remus said. "On the count of three, run outside and launch every curse you can think of down at them."  
Harry looked around. Bellatrix was out there. The murderer of his godfather roamed the streets. He was going out with them. He didn't care what they had said. He hated her. He would kill her. Hatred boiled inside him.  
"One," Lupin said, "Two.THREE!"  
The five ran out the door, Harry followed them. Curses were flying down Privet Drive. Harry was about to get outside when he was pulled back.  
"No, Harry!" Said his Aunt Petunia. He was shocked. He turned and looked at her. "Don't fight them." She said  
"Let go of me!" Harry shouted struggling.  
"I know he's back. I know he's dangerous. They'll take care of them. You were ordered to stay here."  
"What do you care?"  
"Just because I dislike you does not mean I want you dead. He killed my sister. I know she was a powerful witch, and the same was with that Potter. I disliked them. But I hate that man for doing what he did." She said. Harry was not sure what to think.  
"What the ruddy hell is going on here!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon say while walking down the stairs. He looked out the living room window to see the order launching curses. "What the-"  
"Vernon, stay back. They're keeping them away from our house." Aunt Petunia said, motioning her head down the street.  
"Keeping who from our house?" He looked out the other window in the living room and saw the death eaters. "Who are they."  
  
"Death Eaters. Evil wizards. They work for the man that killed the Potters." Aunt Petunia said.  
Harry was in awe. His Aunt had surprised everybody last year by showing her knowledge of Dementors. And now this?  
Dudley came stomping down the stairs.  
"Get back upstairs, boy!" Vernon screamed.  
The chaos that had erupted in the Dursely house was one that Harry had never seen. Vernon was as confused with Petunia as Harry was.  
"I have to get out there." Harry said calmly.  
"He.that headmaster of yours.Said you were to stay here in the event of danger." Petunia said. "I will not allow you to go."  
"But she's out there!" Harry pleaded.  
"Who's out there." Vernon said angrily.  
"The one that killed my godfather."  
"This is not a time for revenge." Petunia said.  
Harry pointed his wand at her.  
"Let me go." He said.  
She stared at it as if it were about to explode.  
"Don't point that ruddy thing at her!" Vernon said.  
"Tell her to let me go then."  
Petunia's grip lightened, and then she let it go completely. Harry ran outside.  
"No, Harry!" Yelled Mr. Weasely. "REPELLO!" He shouted, pointed his wand at Harry. Harry was shot back through the doorway. With another flick of his wand he closed the door. Harry stood up to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Alahamora." Harry said, but the door remained locked.  
Harry ran to the window to watch. One of the Death Eaters was down, and Figg was limping, but it was the Order that was advancing. Harry watched for ten minutes. Lupin was stunned, but Kingsley had quickly shouted "Ennervate!" And they continued marching forward. Finally, the death eaters dissapparated, but not without each of them launching the killing curse.  
The five wizards dove out of the way and the curses flew over their heads. They hurried back to the Dursely's house. Mr. Weasely opened the door with his wand and they walked in. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were a nervous wreck, sitting on the floor clinging to each other.  
"It's okay, they're gone." Kingsley said.  
"Good, then get out!" Uncle Vernon screamed.  
"We need to talk to Harry." Lupin said.  
"Let's go, Vernon." Petunia said. Pulling Vernon up the stairs as he gawked at her, completely confused at how she was acting around these people. The Order and Harry took seats around the living room.  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Mr. Weasely asked.  
"How could I not be. You wouldn't let me outside." Harry replied angrily.  
"Don't be angry about that Harry. You must understand that you cannot come too close to the death eaters. You know Voldemort is after you." Lupin said. Some of the others cringed at the name.  
"Lestrange was out there." Harry said. The group was silent, staring at him with pity.  
"How do you know?" Asked Tonks.  
"That Dark Mark down the block.She put it up there. I dreamed it." Harry said.  
"You can't go hunting for her, Harry." Lupin said. "I hate her as much as you do. But you must see the danger of searching for her."  
"Who was killed?" Harry asked. "Why was the dark mark there? Why could I see it in my dreams?"  
"It was a muggle." Kingsley said. "They did it for fun. Sort of a warm up for you. I suppose you could see it because it was so close by, and you were in danger. You-know-who wasn't there, as he is usually in your dreams like that, so I assume you see his plans if they are close, even if he is not there."  
Harry remembered his first dream.  
"He's planning something. He says he needs things that are closely guarded. I assume I am one of them. That's what this was about." Harry said.  
"No." Lupin said in thought. "He would have sent more, and he would have come. I think, maybe, that this was a distraction."  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. No doubt, if they could they would have taken you. But that didn't seem to be the main plan."  
"We left aurors in every major place. They couldn't have gotten in. We even had some at the gates at Hogwarts." Kingsley said.  
"Well, then he may have succeeded. Surely you know there are more ways then gates to get into Hogwarts." Lupin said.  
"Yes, but surely.surely they didn't use one of the passages. How could he know?" Mr. Weasely said.  
"Because Peter Pettigrew was once my friend." Lupin said calmly.  
  
* * *  
  
It turned out they were correct. However, it was not Hogwarts that was broken into; it was the museum of Wizard History. Nothing was taken except a very large role of parchment that merely contained a family tree of famous wizards. The Daily Prophet and the Ministry seemed to think this was no big deal. Harry thought differently. If Voldemort went through that trouble to get it, it was more important then people realized.  
It was now the beginning of August, a few weeks after the attack on Privet Drive. Harry was now 16. He was a tall, thin young man (although his uncle still called him 'boy') with the same untidy black hair that he had had all of his life. His lightning shaped scar on his forehead was now much more prominent since Voldemort's definite return to power. His green eyes, the same green eyes his mother had had, were very distinguishing through his glasses.  
Right now he was in his room writing his letter to Alastor Moody, assuring that the Dursleys were treating him okay. The summer had been considerably better; treatment-wise. The Dursleys had been forced to treat him well by Moody at the end of last year. It was the best summer Harry had had since before his first year when his aunt and uncle were afraid of Sirius. Harry paused thinking of Sirius. He wondered if the guilt would ever leave.  
He made the note short and to the point: "Everything is fine. I'm just checking in." He sealed it and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He opened the window to send her off when a brown barn owl flew in. The envelope had the Hogwarts seal on it. Harry's stomach lurched. His O.W.L. results were here, and later then expected. He sent Hedwig off, and ripped open the Hogwart's envelope. Two letters, a report card, and a badge fell out. Harry wasn't surprised to find it a prefect badge. He had assumed, after the end of last year, that Dumbledore might do this. He read the first note.  
"We are pleased to tell you that you have been selected to be a prefect for the Gryffindor house. Please note that the younger students." Harry knew what this was saying: 'be good, obey the rules,' so he went down to the handwritten part at the bottom.  
"Harry, I do not expect you to be the, so to speak, perfect prefect. I know you have a lot on your mind now. This is just letting you know that you deserve to wear this badge." It was signed by Dumbledore. "P.S. Don't worry, Ron and Hermione are still prefects. We made an exception for you." This phrase relieved and bothered Harry. He was glad that he hadn't replaced any one, but he was getting tired of people making exceptions for him. After all, he was a normal boy, or at least tried to be. Things would just always.Get in the way.  
He then picked up the second letter. Not surprisingly, it was his booklist for his sixth year. Then, his hands shaking slightly, he picked up his O.W.L. report card and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
You will find the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Tests at the bottom of this sheet. We hope you are pleased with your results, and are looking forward to the N.E.W.T.S you will be taking in your seventh year. Enjoy the rest of you summer,  
Sincerely,  
The Examination Committee  
  
P.S. We apologize for the late arrival. We've been very backed up.  
  
~Transfiguration: O  
~History of Magic: E  
~Divination: D  
~Potions: O  
~Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
~Care of Magical Creatures: O  
~Charms: E  
~Astronomy: P  
~Herbology: E  
  
The only grade that half-surprised Harry was potions. He knew it was much easier when Snape wasn't breathing down your neck as you made your potions, but he never expected an 'Outstanding' grade. He winched as he thought of Professor Snape's NEWT classes.  
Then, a thought occurred to him. He, Ron, and Hermione would be split up for classes. He might be taking higher classes while Ron and Hermione, he laughed, while Ron would be taking some of the lower classes. Well, he could have gotten into the same classes as Harry, except for potions. Harry did not like the idea of a Ron-less potion class.  
Relieved that he did fine on his O.W.L.s, and glad that he didn't have to take NEWTs until next year, Harry tossed the report cards down. He lay back on his bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Harry was back in the old house. He turned to see Voldemort pointing his wand at Pettigrew, who was squirming on the floor in pain as the Cruciatus curse writhed through him. Harry remembered what Lestrange had said to him last year. "You have to enjoy it." Harry noticed Voldemort did have a pleased look on his face.  
He lifted his wand.  
"Do not tell me what can or cannot be done, Wormtail." He said coldly.  
"I'm sorry my Lord, I just did not understand." Wormtail replied, his voice shaking.  
"The tree branched off years ago, Wormtail, nobody would suspect this."  
"Yes, forgive me my lord. But, they are friends at Hogwarts. How do we get them?"  
"We are still working on that. There is one thing for sure within this plan, Wormtail. Now is my chance to kill Harry Potter.Right after he delivers the weapon into my hand." Voldemort said with an evil half smile and a manic glint in his eye. Then, as Harry scar felt as if it would burst, Voldemort clutched his forehead.  
"Potter is here." He said. Harry felt a hatred flow through him. It was anger as Harry had never known.  
He woke up sweating.  
'He felt my pain.' Harry thought as he sat up in his bed, panting like a tired dog. Something warm was running down his cheek. He brushed his hand against it and looked at it. He had wiped up a stream of blood. He looked in the mirror and gasped. The bottom of his scar had opened, and blood was slowly dripping out of it. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Storm of Black Manor

Chapter Two: The Storm of Black Manor  
  
Harry awoke to a pecking at his window. He woke up, and yawned, and sat up to see Pig, Ron's owl, fluttering outside and ramming its beak into the glass. He put on his glasses, blinked a few times, and opened the window up to let him in. A letter was attached to his leg. Harry untied it and gave Pig some of Hedwig's owl treats. Hedwig did not make a sound but did seem to have a look of disapproval. Harry took the envelope, ripped it open, and read.  
"Harry, be at your house at four o'clock. We're coming to get you.  
Ron  
P.S. Check out the newspaper clipping."  
  
Harry pulled out a second piece of paper from the envelope. It was a cut out article from the daily prophet. Harry read the headlines, and a broad grin spread across his face.  
"Ministry Fires Umbridge"  
Dolores Umbridge was Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. He, as well as most of the staff (with the exception of Filch), despised her. She was constantly getting letters from Fudge that put her in higher positions.  
Harry read on.  
Yesterday, Cornelius Fudge fired long time Ministry worker, Dolores  
Umbridge, from the Ministry of Magic for endangering the safety of the  
wizarding world. Umbridge, who recently taught at Hogwarts last year,  
was one of the loudest voices that denied You-Know-Who's return.  
There are also many witnesses that claim she used the Cruciatus Curse  
on them during certain circumstances. Umbridge was not available for  
comment, but her secretary was. 'She was a terrible woman. Bordered on evil. I was not present during her year at Hogwarts, but I must apologize to everybody there. I know exactly what you went through.'  
Harry hoped nothing but the worst for Umbridge. He despised her more then she despised him. What he would give to see her one more time and point out all the mistakes she had made.  
Harry put the clipping down, with the opposite side up. He glanced at it and something caught his eye.  
The top said "Missing Persons" and under it was a list of names in alphabetical order. Harry read over it twice to make sure he was correct. In the 'D' section of the list was none other then Amos Diggory.  
Harry hadn't seen Amos Diggory since the night or the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament. It was the night that their son, Cedric, had died at Voldemort's hand. Harry remembered the sadness in his eyes. Harry knew Amos had loved his son. He had seen the two of them while going to see the Quidditch World cup. The loss must have been unbearable. And now his wife had another loss to bear. Harry knew Amos couldn't be alive. If you were missing during these times, you weren't alive. As if to search for proof to this thought, he looked to the B's and, as he suspected, read 'Sirius Black (Murderer).'  
Harry was dumbstruck. Amos Diggory and Cedric Diggory; both victims of Voldemort's wand. 'Like father, like son,' Harry thought, with a sickening realization that he could have just described his fate. Just like his fathers. Harry had to kill Voldemort, or Voldemort had to kill Harry. That was what the prophecy said. It was that prophecy that had resulted in Voldemort killing his father; and it might be the prophecy that resulted in Voldemort killing him.  
Harry put the paper on his desk and went downstairs. His uncle was gone at work, Dudley was gone with his gang, and Petunia was in the kitchen, making something that smelled grotesque for lunch. Harry wasn't sure how to begin to tell her about leaving. Ever since the night the Death Eaters had been on Privet Drive, Harry had been very uncomfortable around his aunt. He often wondered what else she knew, what else she was hiding. One thing was obvious: she cared more about him and her sister then she had always said.  
She had changed in the same way as Harry. She no longer treated him like dirt (although it was obvious she was trying to have him remain lower then Dudley), but talked to him normally, or as normal as a Dursley could get. She fed him regularly (real meals, not cold canned soup), and would even occasionally ask if he needed anything. Harry was never sure why she had warmed up so much to him.  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "Erm-Hi, I, uh, I've been asked to go to Ron Weasely's house. He's a friend from school."  
Aunt Petunia spun around quickly with a startled look on her face when he began speaking, but relaxed when she realized it was only Harry.  
"Is-is something wrong?" Harry asked, seeing that she was scared, and even when she relaxed her eyes seemed wider then usual.  
"No, nothing wrong. Is-is it safe to go to this-Weasley's house?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. "With-with him on the loose?"  
Harry knew she meant Voldemort. She was one of the few muggles that comprehended the danger that was lurking during these times.  
"Yes," Harry answered, "No doubt I will be constantly watched."  
"All right." Petunia said. "When do you leave?"  
"Today. I'll be out of here around four." Harry said.  
He turned to leave when Petunia stopped him.  
"Wait." She said. "Harry, sit down. I'm going to do something I swore to Vernon that I'd never do. I'm going to. talk to you about your mother." Her hollowed, wide eyes slightly watered. Harry, completely shocked, sat down awkwardly in the nearest chair.  
"She was. a wonderful girl. She was popular since kindergarten. She had friends, more friends then I ever did, and I seemed to always be second best. Then, when she was eleven, a letter came for her. She was, to everybody's surprise, a witch. She went off to that school of yours and I stayed home. She sent me letters, with those damn owls of course, and she was nice. But I. I never wrote back. For seven years that's how life went. I'd go to a regular school, she'd learn magic. She wrote me weekly." Petunia was crying now. Harry thought that saying this was more benefiting to her.  
"And then. After seven years at that school; she left. We didn't hear much from her. She was working on something important, with some schoolmates of hers, one of them being your father. She married him. We went to the wedding. I was. cold to her as usual. I even think I told her I couldn't believe she married into 'that sort.' She didn't say anything cold back. She left again. I married Vernon. I never told him that she still contacted me. Then, one day, she sent a letter."  
Tears streamed down Harry's aunt's face. Harry was listening with the greatest of bewilderment. This couldn't be the same person who kept him locked under the stairs. She sniffed, and pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry unfolded it. The date at the top said 'October 28.' As he read, Petunia recited the words from memory.  
"Petunia,  
We are in trouble. James and I are in hiding with Harry. We're not sure we can last on our own. We think that he knows. We believe a friend of ours betrayed us. We haven't seen him in a few days. We think he's gone to tell him. Petunia, I need your help. We can't trust anybody now; who knows who he's all ready got to. The danger is too great. Please. Get help. Tell anyone. Tell the police. Tell them the home of James and Lily Potter is about to blow up. We need help, Petunia.  
With love,  
Your sister."  
There was a long pause of silence. This was, Harry knew, the last letter his mother had written. Petunia's eyes were shut, though she was still crying. Harry reread the letter. It was a last desperate effort to save them and.to save him.  
"Do you know what I did Harry?" Petunia asked, though he knew the answer. "Nothing. I told nobody. I still believed that I hated my sister. Jealousy blinded me. When I learned that she had died three days after sending that letter, I was stunned. I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry; I was just stunned. I had plenty of time to get help, and I didn't. I blamed myself for her death, though. Though I acted as though I didn't care. I still blame myself. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Harry." She sat silently and bowed her head as she cried.  
Harry knew he should be angry with her. It was her fault his parents were dead; Her fault that he had this scar on his head. He realized, however, that it wasn't. This was prophesized, and there's nothing that would have stopped Voldemort. And if things were her fault, it was her fault the wizarding world saw a break of peace from the terror they'd been living in.  
Harry was not sure what to say. Here was his aunt, who seemed to despise him, who seemed to hate him, who treated him like dirt. apologizing to him. Coming completely clean with herself. He could not comprehend how she had held this in for fifteen years.  
He folded the letter and put it in his pocket.  
"Well-er-I guess I'll be going upstairs now." Harry said awkwardly.  
Petunia sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Don't tell Vernon." She said sternly, though her eyes were still puffy and red and her voice shook. Harry nodded and went up to his room. He thought about writing a letter to Sirius. It is what he would have done in this situation. The truth came storming back to him. He wished more then anything he could talk to him right now. Sirius was the one who Harry could talk to about his parents.  
Another thought came to Harry: Remus. Lupin was his father's friend too. But he'd be too busy with the order. 'Besides' thought Harry, 'what could I say? "Dear Remus, my aunt misses my mom."' So, Harry decided against writing a pointless letter and decided to get his things together.  
He opened his closet and pulled out his old school trunk. He unlocked the padlock he'd put on it in the beginning of summer (you could never be to careful with Dudley around) and opened it up to reveal a lot of his old school books and robes, some which were too small for him. He threw these out, and piled the books on his desk. At the very bottom, to Harry's surprise, was a little mirror.  
Harry distinctly remembered shattering it violently. Had Sirius put a charm on it? It was possible. He picked the mirror up in awe, looking at it from every angle. It was in perfect shape. Harry stared at it. It couldn't work. It hadn't worked last time.  
"Sirius," Harry said into the mirror. Nothing. The same thing that had happened last time he tried this. Discouraged, Harry tossed the mirror onto his bed. He began to open his drawers and get his clothes out when he heard a quiet buzzing. He turned around and saw the mirror was vibrating. He picked it up and stared at it. The reflection swirled. Harry's eyes widened. He might be able to talk to him again. The swirling stopped. Where Harry had expected to see Sirius's head, he saw his own. It hadn't worked.  
"But it had come so close," Harry said out loud. "What stopped it?"  
He decided he'd take the mirror with him. Some how he was going to reach Sirius; he just wasn't sure how.  
He began to pack everything he'd need for Ron's and school, with the exception of some of his shorter robes. He put those that fit in the trunk along with many of his schoolbooks that he would use this year, his notebooks and quills, and finally laying his prefect badge and wand carefully on top. He grabbed his potion's cauldron, his invisibility cloak, and his Firebolt broomstick, safely back from the dungeons where Umbridge had put it, and placed them near the trunk.  
He checked his clock. It was only noon. He had four hours until Ron was coming to pick him up. Having no desire to go downstairs and face Aunt Petunia in a most awkward position, he decided he'd sleep.  
  
He was in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius was there, standing by the black archway. He fell through. Harry ran down the stairs. He was about to run through when he stopped.  
'NO! You can't do this.' A voice inside his head told him. 'You'll die.'  
'Sirius ran in there, go after him!' A different voice spoke. 'Move!'  
He took a step.  
'No.' His leg pulled back. He was in a war against himself. His leg would move and he'd pull it back. He'd throw himself back so violently he'd land on his side.  
'The mirror, use the mirror.' He thought, and as he did, Sirius's mirror appeared in his hands. But it wasn't Sirius's face. It was Voldemort's.  
Harry felt his body get pulled headfirst into the mirror. He was standing in an empty field. He was surrounded by death eaters, but they were bowing to him. He took a step back and ran into something solid. He turned and saw a man standing with him in the middle: Voldemort. Voldemort looked at him with his red eyes.  
"You like it don't you, Harry? You like being the one they bow to. It could be so. We could rule together. You know we are powerful wizards Harry. We could do it. All I ask is your help." He said shrewdly.  
"Never." Harry said. "How are you doing this?" He asked. He was now quite sure this was more then a dream.  
"Surely you know I can invade your mind, Harry. I am making you a dream."  
"It hurts you. You can't."  
"Believe me, I am in the greatest of pain now. My death eaters are keeping me from collapsing and I am shaking violently. I won't be here much longer, and I will be weakened once I exit your mind. But I needed to talk to you Harry. You must join me."  
"I won't join you." Harry said Sternly.  
"Fine. I will get the weapons by myself. But I must warn you, you and those you love, Potter, are in grave danger." He said with a sneer. And bearing his wand, he drew up a picture of Lupin. He made it disappear and brought up a picture of Dumbledore. It vanished, and he drew up Sirius.  
"Oh. That's right. My mistake Potter." Voldemort said smiling crudely. Harry burned with anger. Then, Voldemort brought up a picture of the Weasely family. Harry's eyes widened. Then, he brought up one of only Ron.  
"No." Harry said.  
Then Hermione.  
"Ah, yes, the mudblood. I will be especially happy obtaining her. Don't worry Potter. I won't torture her for too long."  
"NO!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" Someone shouted.  
Harry's eyes opened. Ron was looking over him nervously. It took him a minute to realize he was on the floor.  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked.  
Harry's scar burned madly, and he could feel a stream of blood coming from it.  
"No." Harry said.  
"Your scar," Ron said. "It's opened!"  
"Yeah, I know. It's been doing that lately."  
"What happened Harry?" Some one else said. Harry looked and saw it was Mr. Weasely, who was carrying an old, torn up hat, no doubt the portkey him and Ron had used to get here.  
"Voldemort entered my mind." He said, rubbing the blood off his cheek.  
Ron gulped and went pale. Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed.  
"He was in my dream. He asked me to join him."  
"He couldn't have. It hurts him." Mr. Weasley said.  
"I know. He said it was hurting him badly, but that this was important."  
Mr. Weasley looked a little frightened, but tried to put on a cheery face.  
"Well as long as he wasn't actually here, right?" He said smiling. Harry knew he was worried about this.  
"I see you're all set." He said, motioning towards all of Harry's belongings.  
"Right, I just need to tell my aunt I'm leaving." Harry replied.  
"Your aunt? The one that keeps you locked up?" Ron asked.  
"She's been differently lately. I'll have to tell you later." Harry asked.  
He opened the door and ran downstairs.  
"They're here, Aunt Petunia. I guess I'll be leaving."  
She was sitting on the couch, covered with old letters. She turned to Harry. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
"Okay. Be careful." She said. Harry nodded and walked back upstairs. As he approached his room he heard Mr. Weasley and Ron talking. He stopped to listen.  
"Ron, I don't know what to think." He heard Mr. Weasley say. "It is possible that you-know-who was inside his head, but it could have just been a dream."  
"Dad, his scar was bleeding. Can that come from dreams?" Ron asked, sounded a little confused.  
"I don't know. That's why I tend to believe him. And if Dumbledore is correct, it sounds like something you-know-who would do at this time."  
"If Dumbledore was correct about what?"  
"I can't tell you Ron. Besides, I don't know all of it myself. But Dumbledore says it's dangerous. He says innocent lives are at stake."  
"By innocent.Does he mean Harry?"  
"I don't doubt it. Harry is in constant danger, no matter which plan Voldemort is putting through."  
Harry took some silent steps backwards, stopped, and then stomped forward to warn them that he was coming. There was an awkward silence as he walked in. After a few moments, Mr. Weasley said, "All set Harry?"  
"Yeah." Harry said, grabbing all of his belongings. Mr. Weasley held out the old hat and pointed his wand at it.  
"Portus!" He said. The hay quivered.  
"All right Harry. Grab all of your belongings and hold onto the hat." Harry grabbed his trunk, his broom stick, cauldron, and Hedwigs cage all on top, and carefully slid it to the portkey so none of these fell off.  
  
As he touched the hat and felt the familiar feeling in his stomach, he began to think of his dream. Voldemort had drawn up a picture of the Weasleys, and that's just where he was heading now.  
  
They landed in the front lawn of the Burrow with a soft thud as Harry's trunk hit first. It pulled Harry to his knees, and as he stood up, he noticed changes immediately. The Burrow, which used to be small and shabby (though Harry always thought it was spectacular) had been fixed up. It was clean and elegant. It had also been added on to. It would never have looked like a poor family had ever lived there.  
"Like it?" Ron asked proudly.  
"Love it. But how.?"  
But he was interrupted by somebody yelling "Harry!"  
Harry turned back to the Burrow to see Hermione running from the house. Harry felt a small lurch in his stomach. Hermione started talking very quickly.  
"Harry, how are you? We heard all about the Death Eaters coming to your house but we didn't hear if you were okay. Of course your not okay, I mean Voldemort's on the loose."  
"Hermione," Ron said gawking at her, "Shut up and breathe."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just worried." She explained.  
"I'm all right, Hermione." Harry said laughing. "It's just been an interesting summer."  
"I'm sure it has." She replied, somewhat nervously.  
Mr. Weasley, who hadn't spoken a word, finally said, "Come along Harry, let's get you all situated." And with a swish from his wand, Harry's trunk and those things around it rose and followed Mr. Weasley into the house.  
The four of them went up to Ron's room, the place where Harry knew he'd be staying, and got Harry ready for the time he'd be staying there. This was where Harry got a real first look at Ron. He was like his house. He was cleaner, and his clothes fit better. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley. He was the same. It seemed the Weasley's were making money.  
When Mr. Weasley left, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
"Voldemort's planning something." He said.  
"Shocking." Ron said. "Couldn't have guessed."  
"No. It's dangerous. That dream I was having. He asked me to join him. I told him no. He said something about getting the weapons. Then." Harry paused. He couldn't tell them he was putting them in danger.  
"Listen. Last year, in the department of Mysteries, Voldemort was looking for a prophecy involving him and me. I.I know what was on that prophecy." Harry said. He hadn't told them about this yet.  
"What?! You knew! How? Wasn't it broken?!" Ron asked.  
"That was only a record. Who ever heard the prophecy doesn't need it."  
"Dumbledore." Hermione said.  
"What?!" Ron asked. "Who made it?"  
"Well, remember in our third year when I told you Trelawny went into a trance and talked about the servant returning to the Dark Lord?" Harry asked.  
"Nooo. No way, not her." Ron said, shocked.  
"Yeah. When Dumbledore first met her." Harry said.  
"What was the prophecy?" Hermione asked.  
"I. I have the power to defeat Voldemort. But. It doesn't actually say I do. It said that neither of us can live while the other survives." Harry said. "One of us has to kill the other." He put his head down.  
Ron and Hermione were silent.  
"Well. Harry. I mean. We'll help." Hermione said, trying to sound reassuring. "No matter what happens."  
"No." Harry said. " I can't let you."  
"Why not? We have to Harry." Ron said.  
"I can't explain." Harry said. "I just needed to tell you this. To prepare you for whatever's coming, I guess."  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"Besides thinking about that," Ron said, breaking the quiet, "how has your summer been?"  
"Terrible." Harry said. "Although my aunt changed. She. cares now, I guess."  
"That's a start." Hermione said.  
"I don't know. It was really weird. She. She actually cried over my mum." Harry said. Ginny walked in.  
"Hello, Harry." She said smiling.  
"Hey Ginny." Harry said. He was taken aback by Ginny the same way she was by Ron and Mr. Weasley. She looked; there was only one word Harry could use here, cute.  
"Dinner's ready." She said. She turned and closed the door.  
"Is she still going out with Dean?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah," Ron said, almost glumly.  
"Well I think it's sweet." Hermione said smiling.  
"You'd think her dating Hagrid would be sweet." Ron said sarcastically.  
Hermione's eyes narrowed at Ron, but Harry saw the ends of her lips were curled up.  
Ron looked up. "So Harry. What's up with you and Cho?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. He knew what Ron was trying to do. "Nothing, Ron."  
"Alright, I'm just checking. Come on, let's eat."  
They walked downstairs. The table was set up in the kitchen for nine.  
"Who else is coming?" Harry asked, noticing the ninth chair.  
"Bill. He's working for the order, you know." Ron said.  
"What about Percy?"  
Ron's shoulders drooped. He pointed at the old magical clock they had in their kitchen. It had the names of all the Weasleys on the hands, and instead of numbers, places around the edges. Right now, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at home. Harry looked for Percy. He was pointing to 'lost.' Harry gasped.  
"He-he's lost?"  
"Yeah. For about a month now."  
Harry remembered what he had thought when he had discovered Amos Diggory on the 'missing' list in the Daily Prophet: If you're missing during these times, you weren't alive.  
Ron, understanding what Harry was thinking, said, "We think he's okay. We've gotten loads of letters. Mostly were short ones. Just saying he was all right. But his first one went into detail. He explained how he was 'sorry he had abandoned the family' and called them crazy. He apologized about asking me to ditch you, Harry. Mom says he sounded depressed. He quit his job and said he'd be leaving for a while. He's never said exactly where."  
Harry still wasn't relieved. The clock started ticking. Fred and George shifted into the 'home' position right as they walked through the door. They were wearing the dragon-skin jackets they had on at the end of last year. Harry started to understand how the Weasleys had gotten their house bigger and all looked cleaner.  
"Harry, how've you been?" Fred asked. (Harry knew it was Fred because they had sewn an 'F' and 'G' into their jackets in silvery material).  
"I've been pretty good. How's business?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.  
"Pretty good." George said modestly. "You should come by when you go to Diagon Alley. I guess we'll give you some items free, having practically paid for the store."  
"Dad's got promoted, too." Ron said.  
"I thought your dad wouldn't leave his position." Ron said. Mr. Weasley loved muggles, and worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department at the ministry.  
"He still works for that, but he's also in the Defense Against Dark Wizards Bureau. Started up again at the beginning of the summer, and since dad was one of the only people who believed you to begin with, they let him in. It pays great, plus his other pay, and not much extra time at the ministry unless something huge happens." Ron said.  
"Who's the head of it?" Harry asked.  
"Fudge." George said disgustedly. "He wouldn't put Dumbledore in charge. Shocking, really." He said sarcastically.  
"But there's still the order, and Dumbledore's still got that." Fred said.  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
"Is everybody ready for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she pulled a large meat dish (Harry thought it looked somewhat like chicken, but could never be completely sure here) out of the oven.  
"Bill isn't here, mom." Ginny said.  
"He's at headquarters, dear, he'll be here a little late." She replied.  
Harry tensed up at the mentioning of 'headquarters.' The order's headquarters was Sirius's old house. He wondered if Kreacher was still there, or if he was out working for Bellatrix. He had often thought what he would do to the house elf in the event that he met him again.  
Mrs. Weasley placed the dished on the table, using her wand to levitate them into place. When it was all set, Harry and the others sat down.  
The first ten minutes were the best of Harry's summer. Fred and George managed to keep everybody laughing and entertained, mostly talking about new products for the store, or old pranks they'd pulled. The food tasted delicious, and Harry enjoyed himself. Then, ten minutes later, Bill burst through the door.  
The laughter ceased immediately. He was hunched over, leaning on the doorway. His fang-shaped earring dangled from his ear, and his hair was disheveled and out of its usual ponytail. A large gash spread across his left cheek and blood was running out of it rapidly, and a stain was already growing on the left shoulder of his robes.  
Mrs. Weasley gasped, Mr. Weasley dropped his fork, the rest had wide eyes and dropped jaws.  
"They. Attacked headquarters." Bill said, taking deep breaths. Mrs. Weasley stood up and rushed over to him and helped him to a chair.  
"Is everybody all right? Are you all right?" She asked.  
"I'm fine." Bill said. "But Copper's dead." Bill said.  
"No." Mr. Weasley said, aghast. "Jeffrey Copper?"  
"Children, go upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly. "Yes, Fred, George, you too." She finished annoyed, as the twins had not moved. Harry stood up and filed out with the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they walked up the stairs.  
They filed into Ron's room, Fred slamming the door behind him.  
"We're eight-teen now. They still won't let us in the order." Fred said in utter disgust. Then, shrugging it off, said, "Aw well, just gives us a good excuse to use these." He pulled what looked like several small pink funnels and half spheres.  
"Wireless extendable ears." Said George smiling. "Easier to make, sell it for more, and one ear connects to as many of these as you like." He said, helping Fred hand out the funnels. "The other end of these are stuck under the table."  
"And even better," Smiled Fred, "Extendable eyes." He tossed out the round spheres. Harry placed the sphere to his eye. He had a view of the kitchen from the ceiling. Mrs. Weasley, he could tell, was frantic. He then pulled the extendable ear to his own.  
"Are you sure you're all right?" He heard Mrs. Weasley ask in an anxious voice.  
"Of course I'm all right." Bill replied. "I think everyone else is. We had to scatter with all of our documents. Copper's the only one that ran into serious trouble."  
"How could they have gotten in?" Mr. Weasley said. "Dumbledore's still secret-keeper. He'd have had to tell them where it is."  
"The elf, Kreacher did it." Bill said. "Dumbledore gave out those peaces of parchment saying the address of headquarters to the newer recruits. After one of them burned there's up, Kreacher sneaked out and did a simple reversing spell. We figure he handed it to the Lestrange woman, being somebody he obeys."  
Harry's head boiled at the mention of her.  
"Before I dissapparated," Bill continued, "They had gotten in and were ransacking everything."  
  
"What were they looking for?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry noticed she had gone very white.  
"We don't know, but we think the s-,"  
"Shh." Said Mr. Weasley. "We never know what Fred and George might invent next." And Harry was sure for a moment that he looked right at the extendable eye.  
Bill leaned over and whispered something to his mother. She looked disbelieving and said, "Surely not. That's needed at school, surely they didn't think it was there?"  
  
"It can be a more powerful weapon then anybody realizes, Molly." Mr. Weasley said. "They might have thought it would be stored there, brought to Hogwarts briefly, and put back in its safe place."  
At that moment the door burst open and slammed into the wall. Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were dragging in Tonks. She, however, was acting very strangely. Being a metamorphmagus, Tonks could change her appearance at will. Now, it appeared, she had lost the choice of what she changed into, flashing into different styles; her hair changing colors and growing longer and shorter, he skin changes tone and sometimes growing wrinkles, and her nose was shift-shaping at a rapid pace.  
"Been hit with one too many Confundus Charms," growled Moody. "Has no idea what's going on, or what she's doing."  
"Is she going to be all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.  
"She'll be fine once they all wear off." Lupin said. They sat her down at one of the chairs around the table and took the seats on either side of her.  
"More people are coming." Lupin said.  
"Did they get anything, Remus?" Asked Mr. Weasley.  
"They found out that it's still at Hogwarts." He replied. "We've sent for several Aurors to guard it until term begins, in which case we'll have many of them remain there under cover."  
"They also know we found out about the vampires." Moody said.  
Harry shuddered.  
"They know that we've discovered almost the exact amount in You-Know- Who's army."  
A black wizard walked through the door.  
"Kingsley, are you all right?" Asked Bill.  
"Yeah, did anybody see if they got the tree?"  
Harry wasn't the only person confused by this statement. He looked around at the other's faces, and each wore an expression of misunderstanding. Ron even rubbed his ear to make sure he'd heard right. Harry was the same. He thought the weapon was at Hogwarts. But now Kingsley was worried if they'd stolen a tree from Sirius's house.  
"They can't have gotten to that. We hid it in a secure place." Said Lupin.  
"They. Did." Uttered Tonks, who was finally talking, but still changing forms at a rapid pace.  
"I doubt it matters. They all ready know what they need to. They just wanted to make sure we didn't figure out what they were doing." Said Kingsley. "But they're too late. Dumbledore's known for ages."  
"So what are we doing?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes abnormally wide.  
"We reassemble. Make sure everything is okay, and we find new headquarters." Replied Lupin.  
"And we take extra care that Potter doesn't go anywhere alone." Growled Moody.  
"We all ready do that, Alastor." Said Mr. Weasley.  
"Well, even more so now. The kid doesn't know how much he could destroy."  
"Voldemort still needs the other two." Said Lupin calmly.  
"But Potter's got it worst. His is the most powerful. You-Know-Who gets control of him; it could be the beginning of a dark age." Moody continued, his voice hushed to a harsh whisper.  
"You forget about the torch, Moody." Said Lupin. "Even if Harry is caught, which I doubt, he still won't have the torch."  
"He as good as has it, though." Replied Moody.  
Harry had heard enough. He pulled his extendable ear and through it away. He felt sick. He was tired of this, tired of everything. Constantly being watched, endangering everybody around him, having weapons and powers he didn't know he had, and losing people he loved. He was completely sickened by the thought of what the Death Eaters had done to Sirius's house. It had never been pretty, but it had been his. Now it was destroyed. Every person in the room looked at him as though he were going to explode. He returned the look angrily at first, and then shook his head.  
"Well, nothing new." He said, trying to smile. 


	3. Chapter Three: Ron's New Memory

Chapter Three: Ron's New Memory  
  
Harry walked over to Ron's bed and sat down as the others continued to listen to the conversation downstairs. Suddenly, everybody's face went rigid in panic. Fred pulled up his wand and George pulled up the sack that all of the extendable ears and eyes came from.  
"Accio!" Fred whispered. All of the products from the joke shop shot away from everybody's hands. George held up the sack and caught all of the flying objects. Ron's doorknob turned. With another flick of his wand, Fred launched the sack under Ron's bed. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stepped in.  
"Hello mum." Said Fred innocently.  
"Hello Fred." She replied hastily. "Everybody, pack your stuff. We need to get out of here."  
Nobody moved.  
"What's going on?" Asked Ginny. Harry thought this was clever, as she had just heard everything.  
"We need to go. We're worried they might come here next." Seeing the look on everybody's face, she added, "We're just being extra cautious, just in case. So pack your stuff and we'll be leaving."  
Harry felt as if a large pit at appeared in his stomach.  
"Mrs. Weasley? Will I be-er-returning to the Dursley's?" He asked.  
"We're not sure what we're doing. Right now we need to get ready to go." She replied.  
Everybody stood up and hurried out of the room, with the exception of Ron and Harry. Ron began to pack his things and Harry walked glumly to his trunk. It had hardly been unpacked in the first place. He put the few belongings that he had taken out of his trunk and put them right back in. Four hours. He had been at the Weasley's for four hours before leaving again. Now he might have to go right back to where he started and have a miserable rest of the summer.  
Ron, who had obviously seen Harry's discouragement, said, "You won't have to go back, Harry. We'll think of something."  
Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley bustled back in. Are you ready Harry?" Okay, good. You're going first."  
"Locomotor" She said, her wand extended. All of Harry's belongings levitated a few inches off the ground.  
"Er-Going where, exactly?" Harry asked.  
"We're going to Diagon Alley, dear, the leaky cauldron. Ron hurry up!" She said. And walked out the door. Harry followed her down the stairs. The door smashed open. Harry drew his wand instinctively. It was only more members of the order. Many of whom Harry recognized, as they had rescued him last year. He saw Dedalus Diggle smile at him through the crowd. He looked at Tonks. She was still changing, but much slower, and she was now completely aware of what was going on. She stood up and approached the order. They talking in hushed voices for a minute or so, then she turned to Harry.  
"All right, ready Harry?" She asked cheerily.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs as Mr. Weasley magicked all of their belongings behind him.  
"Okay, let's go." Said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley grabbed a pot full of what looked like dust, though Harry knew it was floo powder, and threw it into the fire. Emerald green flames shot up.  
"Okay, Harry. You first." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
"No," growled Moody. "They could be watching the floo network. Or they might have somebody waiting on the other side. You can't be too careful."  
Harry thought this was a bit overprotective, but it seemed he was the only one. Mrs. Weasley nodded.  
"Okay, Fred, you go first." She said.  
"I thought we were Apparating." Said George.  
"We need to make sure the network is clear. We're sending you through here." She replied.  
"Oh, sure, send me as the guinea pigs." Fred said jokingly as he stepped into the fire.  
"Have your wand ready." Said Mrs. Weasley.  
"The Leaky Cauldron!" Shouted Fred. He disappeared as the flames shot up. A second later, Fred's head appeared in the fire and said. "We're all clear, mum, send them through."  
"All right, we're sending all the trunks through now. Back up for a second." She said.  
Fred nodded and his head disappeared.  
"Okay, everybody through all your belongings in the fire." Mr. Weasley instructed.  
Harry helped. Soon a large pile of trunks, broomsticks, and cauldrons was in the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley leaned down very close to it and said, "The Leaky Cauldron!" The flames entirely covered everything and took them away.  
"Okay, George, you're next." Said Mrs. Weasley. George stepped into the fire.  
"The Leaky Cauldron!" He shouted, and then disappeared.  
It was at that moment that several cracks came from outside. Everybody in the order drew their wands. Lupin looked out the window.  
"There here." He said. "Molly, get the kids out of here. Everyone else, come with me." The assembled at the door, ready to break it down.  
"Harry, go, now. Mrs. Weasley said in a worried and hurrying voice. Harry stepped in the fire. The order busted the door open and ran outside. Harry saw curses immediately being launched from both sides through the window. He wanted to stay and help. But he knew he couldn't. They had stormed Sirius's house looking for a weapon, and no doubt that included him. So staying here would just be doing what they wanted.  
"The Leaky Cauldron!" He shouted.  
He felt the familiar spinning feeling as he tucked in his elbows and head so they didn't bang on all of the fireplaces he was zooming past. He landed with a thump face down. He looked up and wiped the ash from his glasses. Fred and George were waiting for him, grinning. All of his and everybody else's belongings were in a pile next to him.  
"Hello, Harry." Said Fred.  
"They were there." Harry said, shaking off Fred's greeting. "Right as I left. The order's fighting them outside your house."  
  
The smiles wiped off the twins faces. "If they go near my room." Said George.  
Hermione landed in the fireplace with a loud 'thump.'  
"Ow." She said. Harry and Fred helped her to her feet.  
"You okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just landed crooked." She replied.  
A few seconds later came Ron. Then, finally, Ginny. Mrs. Weasley's head popped up in the fire.  
"You all get rooms here. I'll be coming once this gets sorted out. Do not leave the Leaky Cauldron. Fred,George, you can check up on the store if you must." She said, and disappeared. Everybody got their own belongings from the large pile and then worked their way downstairs. They approached Tom, the innkeeper and bartender.  
"We need four rooms for tonight please." Said George.  
"Hello George, how's the shop?" Asked Tom pleasantly. "Listen, I gotta thank you for giving me those trick foods on short notice. They really cleared out the bad lot that was coming in. So how about I give you the rooms free, eh?" He added in a hushed voice.  
"That won't be necessary Tom. We'll pay for at least two." Said George.  
"All right, I'll give ya half off. That'd be, let's see, three sickles and a knut please." He said. Fred pulled out a large bag from somewhere in his robes.  
"Rats, all I've got is Galleons."  
"Not to worry, I'll break it for you." Said Tom. Fred handed him a large gold coin and Tom counted the change. "Okay, rooms 14, 15, 16, and 17 are ready for you. Our bellman will take your trunks up." He said. A hunched over man came from the door. He had an upturned lip and a rather mean look, except for his kind eyes. He gave a flick of the wand he was carrying and everybody's belongings disappeared.  
"Thanks, Gerral." Said George. He pulled out a galleon and tossed it to him. As they walked up the stairs he said to Harry, "Poor bloke works here all day, just coming out and moving bags. We gotta give him something."  
Harry and Ron took the key to room 16 and opened the door. Gerall came in behind them, flicked his wand, and left. Harry's and Ron's bags appeared and fell onto the twin beds in the room.  
Harry had stayed here once before, prior to his third year. This was when everybody believed Sirius was after him, and the Ministry wanted to keep an eye on him. It was the most freedom Harry had had during a summer. He was always fond of the mirrors, because here they talked to the person standing in front of it, and he walked to the one in the room.  
"Back for another stay, dear? Well enjoy yourself." It said sleepily. Ron jumped at hearing a third voice in the room.  
"Talking mirrors. Clever, wish we had one." He said.  
Fred and George walked in smiling. "We're going to check on the store." Said George.  
"You know, you don't seem to be too worried about your house." Said Harry.  
"Nah, we figure Dumbledore's going to help the order, he usually does. They scatter once they see him." Replied Fred. But Harry thought differently. He couldn't think strait. He was getting dizzy, and, suddenly, he fell over.  
He was crouching down in the dark, staring at a battle going on outside the Burrow. Curses were flying from both directions.  
"He is not here, Wormtail." He said in a cold, high voice.  
"He was, my lord, I'm sure of it. He came here before, when I was disguised, and-and stayed with the family." Replied a nervous man next to him. "He must have just left."  
"You were sure they'd be at Grimmauld place as well."  
"Yes, my lord. That was a-a stupid mistake." Wormtail's voice was shaky.  
"Indeed. However, with mistakes come consequences."  
"No. Please, my lo-."  
"Crucio!"  
Harry's scar burned. He sat up. Ron, Fred, and George were looking at him worried. He felt his scar. It had opened again and was slightly bleeding.  
"You okay?" Asked George, helping him up.  
"Yeah." Said Harry. "But-Voldemort's at your house." He said tentatively. Everybody but Hermione flinched at the name.  
They stared at him in silence for a moment.  
"Are you sure?" Asked Ron. "I mean-last year, you, well-."  
"Yeah, I know. But that was to bring me there. Here, he was just mad at wormtail because. I wasn't there."  
"Was he doing anything?" Asked Ginny.  
"No. I think he was just looking for me."  
"Oh, well. Then no harm done, right?" Said Fred.  
"Yeah-." Replied Harry, although he was still worried.  
Thirty minutes later Mrs. Weasley called everybody out of their rooms.  
"Is everything okay, mum?" asked Ginny.  
"Yes, everything's fine." She replied. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "They left a few minutes after you all did."  
"Mum, Harry says he saw You-Know-Who outside our house." Said George. "Did you see him?"  
"What's this?" She asked, completely shocked. "No, no Harry. You must be mistaken." Her voice made Harry believe that she was trying to cover up what he already knew.  
"Anyway, now that that's aside." She continued. "We're keeping you all here until term starts. Some of the order members have offered to stay with you to keep watch." Harry knew exactly who it would be. "They'll be staying on this floor. If anything should happen, don't leave your rooms. Let them take care of it."  
"All right, mum. Good-bye." Said George.  
"Good-bye, everybody. Be careful." She replied. There was a crack and she disappeared.  
"Damn, we bought an extra room for mom." Said George with a look of realization on his face. Harry laughed as he and Ron walked back into their room.  
"Do you. do you think You-Know-Who was really there tonight?" Ron asked nervously. Harry waited a second before nodding.  
"And when will you just call him Voldemort?" He asked.  
"I-." He said, but then just stared with his mouth open. "I don't know. I'm just used to it, I guess. I've feared the name because I was brought up that way."  
"I'm going to get people to say it." Vowed Harry. "I've got Hermione doing it. It's not that hard. Vol-de-mort." He said slowly.  
"I don't know. I'll try. Just not tonight." He said, pulling his night robes out of his bag.  
  
Harry was having an odd dream. He was walking through the great hall at Hogwarts. He was holding the Quaffle in one hand, and his broomstick in the other. He could hear himself talking in his sleep, but he, even in his subconscious, knew it wasn't him talking. He opened his eyes and looked at Ron. He had been talking for a while.  
"-give it to my son, Harry. He will have the power to-." Ron murmured.  
  
"Ron, wake up." Harry said.  
Ron snorted and opened his eyes.  
"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.  
"I-I don't know." Ron replied. His face was fixed up into a look of deep thought and confusion.  
"I- I had a dream. It was my. But it wasn't my voice, and I didn't know anybody around me, except your mom was there and Dumbledore." He said slowly, as if he was catching this as Harry was. "You were my son." He said. "Or maybe. I was your dad."  
"That means the same thing." Harry said.  
"No. No, I mean I was your dad, James. It wasn't my voice talking." He said. Harry looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Well, it was just a dream." He replied.  
"No- It wasn't a dream. I can-," His face looked shocked now, "I can remember it! It's vague. In my dream I remember it, but also, kind of, when it happened" He was trying to remember everything that had happened and spoke even slower, "I said 'I, James Potter, am given the power entrusted to me to my son Harry. The magical bind that was given to me by Lord-." Ron paused. "I said his name! I said You-Know-Who's name! The magical bind that was given to me by Lord V-. Well, I can't say it now but you know who I mean, the magical bind given to me by the Dark Lord to my son, Harry James Potter, on this date of June the fifteenth, in the year nineteen- eighty one."  
They were silent. Harry didn't believe it. This wasn't real. Ron wasn't the one who had weird dreams, he was. And besides, he knew there was no way Voldemort had given his dad powers. That wasn't possible, it didn't make sense. Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines of Harry.  
"Harry- If your dad got a power from You- Know-Who. He must have, well. Worked for him. You-Know-Who doesn't give out his powers to random people. And maybe," He continued, actually sounding remotely excited, "That's how you have all these powers that You-Know-Who has-because your dad gave them to you."  
Harry couldn't believe what Ron was saying.  
"Are you suggesting that my dad was a Death Eater?" He asked, his teeth clenched together.  
"I-I don't know. I mean; You-Know-Who doesn't exactly give his talents to anybody. And, and no, he couldn't have been a death eater. I don't think. I would think we'd hear about that? Or-maybe he backed out, and that's another reason why You-Know-Who came to your house."  
  
"You had a dream, Ron." Said Harry. He couldn't believe Ron believed this.  
"No, it wasn't a dream. It happened, I know it did." He replied. "And you, of all people, should understand this!"  
"I have dreams about Voldemort because this scar connects the two of us." Harry said, raising his voice a little. "You don't have dreams like that. You don't know what a dream feels like when it's real!" He was now yelling.  
"You didn't realize it was only a dream at the end of last year." Said Ron, staring daggers at Harry.  
The blow hit Harry hard. He felt terrible about the incident, but to be judged about it by Ron was infuriating. He had been this angry at Ron once before, during their forth year. Harry would very much have liked to walk over and punch Ron across the face. Ron realized he had pushed it. The mean look in his face faded and he looked apologetic.  
"Listen-I-that was uncalled for." He said, letting his head hang a little and avoiding Harry's eyes.  
"Yeah. I know. And so you know, it wasn't a regular dream. Voldemort put it in my mind. He can't do that with you. You don't have dreams like that, and you don't want to. Sometimes people think I enjoy the life dealt to me. They're sorely mistaken. I would change lives with anybody in a second. I'm sick of the fame, the deaths, the problems that comes with the fame of being the boy who lived. I don't like having the fate of the wizarding world on my shoulders. And it doesn't help having you point out the mistakes I made, especially not right now." Harry was almost shocked when he finished saying this. He knew it sounded nothing like him, really.  
  
Ron didn't reply. Harry got back to bed and tried to fall asleep, although it didn't come until much later. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Weasley's Joke Shop

Chapter Four: The Weasley's Joke Shop  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with no immediate recollection of the night's previous events. When he turned and looked at Ron's bed and noticed he wasn't there, it all came roaring back to him. He still wouldn't believe Ron's dream was real. How could they be? Ron had no connection to Harry's father as Harry did to Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't want to ponder on this, so he stood up, got dressed, and walked outside the room and downstairs.  
Everybody was sitting around a table eating breakfast when Harry walked in. He pulled up a chair and joined the group.  
"Mornin' Harry." Fred said with his mouth full of toast.  
"Good morning," he said to everybody. He noticed Ron was avoiding his eyes.  
"Hey, Harry. After you buy your school supplies you should come by the shop." George said, grinning.  
"Would you like anything to eat, dear?" Said an old witch behind Harry's shoulder. Startled, he swung around and looked at her.  
"Oh, yes, just. Eggs and toast please," He said. The witch wrote it on a note pad, ripped the paper off, and threw it towards the area of the table in front of Harry. It fluttered back and forth before landing. There was a 'pop' and Harry's food appeared on a plate where the paper had landed.  
An owl swooped in carrying a newspaper in its talons. He dropped in on Hermione, and she put some money in its pouch. She unfolded it and gasped.  
"I don't believe it. Copper, Jeffrey Copper, was supposed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." She explained.  
"The one that died?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah." She replied, her eyes scanning the article. "Wow, he was important."  
"Yeah, great man, Copper." Said George. "Also one of the few people who had a sense of humor equal to ours."  
"He constantly went into Auroring school, but never passed because he was 'reckless and dangerous.'" Quoted Hermione. "But he single-handedly caught three death eaters and turned them to the ministry of magic.  
"Yup, that's Copper." Said Fred. "He went to You-Know-Who's side as a spy without anybody asking him to. Wanted to do anything he could to stop them. He betrayed the three Death Eaters when they broke into somebody's house to kill them."  
"Well, it doesn't mention that here." Said Hermione.  
"It wouldn't." George said. "They kept it quiet. There was a small ceremony where he was given the Order of Merlin. Dumbledore was good friends with him. Of course, after that incident, Copper had to lay low. Turning in three death eaters isn't something that goes over well with You- Know-Who and his followers."  
"They're probably celebrating as we speak." Fred added.  
"Will they find another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Asked Ginny.  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will find somebody suiting." Replied George. "Now that everybody knows the truth."  
"Whoa, George, look at the time." Said Fred, looking at his watch. "Store opens in five minutes."  
"All right, drop by everybody." Said George. There was a crack as the twins dissapparated.  
There was an awkward silence. Harry assumed Hermione knew about Ron's dream because she was nervously flicking her eyes between the two of them. Ginny had a confused look on her face as she looked at the three of them in silence.  
"What's going on?" She eventually asked.  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione stopped him.  
"They had a disagreement." She said.  
"Oh," Ginny said in a voice that hinted that she hadn't gotten enough information.  
"Well, I guess we should get ready to go, then." Hermione said.  
"All right." Harry said. They all made their way upstairs when Hermione pulled Harry back.  
"Ouch! Hermione!" Harry said.  
"Harry, listen, don't be mad at Ron." She said urgently.  
"He has a dream and he thinks my dad's a death eater. And then he insults me on the thing he knew I hated myself for." Harry replied.  
"I know, I know he was wrong there, but he knows your dad was not a death eater, too. So, could you talk to him?"  
"What about his dream? You didn't mention that." Harry said. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly and she averted her eyes.  
"He still thinks it happened, doesn't he."  
"Well. Yes, I think he does. And you can understand this Harry, it's happened to you."  
"Yeah, because of my scar. This is just Ron trying to get attention." He snapped.  
Hermione's face changed for a second. It showed nothing but anger, and for a second Harry thought she was going to slap him.  
"I can't believe you'd say that Harry," She said.  
"So what do you think?"  
"I think. that Ron wouldn't do that to get attention, especially to you."  
  
"But what do you think about the dream?"  
"I think that it was probably just a dream." She said. Harry was relieved, but she continued.  
"But. He might be right."  
"What?!"  
"I doubt he is, Harry, but it was a very peculiar dream and- I don't know how he would get your father's memory into his head-but I think, maybe that you two have such a strong bond of friendship that it connected you both some how. And maybe in connected you both, it connected Ron to your father." She said.  
"How can Ron remember something about my father that I don't remember?" Harry asked, completely furious at what Hermione was saying.  
"I know it sounds insane Harry, but we know that there is certain magic that is created without a wand. Like your mother dying to save you; that love that protected you after she was gone. Maybe strong friendships have a magical bond between them as well."  
"But you're my friend and you don't have visions of my grandparents or anything." Harry said. Hermione looked at the ground.  
"Yeah, but. I mean, you and Ron are. You and me are. We're just." She muttered nervously. Harry's anger turned to pity. He knew what she was talking about. Ron and Harry were best friends, and while Hermione was his best friend as well, it wasn't the same. How she hadn't mentioned this before was astounding to Harry. He wondered if she thought she was just tagging along.  
"But. I mean, that's how it should be. You sleep in the same room and play the same sport."  
This was the second awkward silence of the day for Harry.  
"Listen, I'll talk to Ron." Harry said.  
She looked up. "Okay." She said awkwardly. For a second they looked into each other's eyes, and for the first time Harry saw how pretty she was. Hermione blinked and shook her head.  
"I guess I'll go get ready." She said.  
"Yeah, ok." Harry replied. She walked up the stairs, and Harry waited a moment before following her, confused at what had just happened.  
When he walked into his room, he and Ron looked at each other for a moment.  
"What kept you?" Ron asked.  
"Ron, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm not saying I believe or agree with you, but I won't hold it against you if you think your dream was real." Harry said. He realized this did not sound like a good apology, but Ron seemed to take it all the same.  
"All right, cool. I bet you're right, though, it probably was just a dream." Ron replied, although Harry could tell he didn't think that. But Harry wasn't done explaining things. He still hadn't asked Ron about his test scores. He had been avoiding the question ever since he'd first seen Ron. He didn't want to find out what classes he would be taking without him.  
"Listen, Ron, I was wondering, how you did on your OWLs." Harry asked nervously.  
Ron looked up wearing the face that told Harry he was not the only one nervous about asking the question.  
"I-I did all right." He replied.  
"What did you get in potions?"  
Ron shifted a little. "I-I got an O. I'm sorry Harry."  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ron looked confused. "Thank God. I got an O too. I was worried we'd have to split up."  
Ron wore a look of surprise, relief, and happiness at the same time.  
After Harry changed into different clothes, Ron and him met Hermione and Ginny outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked to the seemingly solid brick wall in front of them and pulled out his wand. He didn't need to count the bricks to find the one that opened the wall. Having spent part of his summer prior to his third year here, he had tapped the brick so often he knew exactly where it was and what it looked like. He tapped it with his wand. The brick quivered and eventually the archway leading into Diagon Alley was fully open. They walked through the arch. Even still Diagon Alley took Harry's breath away. A crowd was already forming and people were bustling down the street and in and out of the old shops selling all sorts of magical supplies for everything imaginable.  
"Hey, Harry, let's check Quality Quidditch Supplies." Ron suggested excitedly. Harry noticed Ginny liked the idea as well, but Hermione shot the plan down.  
"I think we should get our school supplies first." She said sternly.  
There was no point to argue this, so nobody did.  
They walked through the crowd to Flourish and Blotts, where they would get their schoolbooks. Harry hadn't bothered to look at his booklist when he got it, so he brought it with him in his pocket. He pulled it out and scanned it to see what books he needed.  
"Wait a minute. 'A Further History of Magic.' I didn't sign up for History of Magic this year. Why do I need the book?" He asked Ron.  
"I don't know. You'd better get it just in case." He advised.  
"Are you taking it?"  
Ron looked at his list. "Nope, I dropped it, Herbology and Divination."  
"So did I."  
"But Hermione's taking it, so you'll have somebody in there."  
"Taking what?" Said Hermione, spinning around from looking at the books.  
"History of Magic. Harry's taking it, but he didn't sign up for it." Ron replied.  
"Huh. That's odd. But I hear sixth years the best, so maybe Binns can finally get a class a little less bored." She said.  
Harry hoped so. Professor Binns was the most boring of Harry's teachers. He nearly put everybody to sleep with his drawling voice. He also happened to be the only ghost that taught.  
Harry grabbed the books that he needed and went to pay at the counter. The four of them went outside.  
"All right, Quidditch now?" Ron asked Hermione jokingly.  
They walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies with expressions on their faces that resembled a little kid entering a toy store. Hermione went to the books they had on Quidditch, but Harry, Ron and Ginny went eagerly to the new broom in the display case. Harry noticed it was put up in a fashion similar to the Firebolt that was here when Harry came here the last time.  
"Wow. I don't think anybody could afford that." Ginny said, reading the notice posted on the glass.  
"How much?" Ron asked, his eyes transfixed on the broom.  
"Fourty Galleons," replied Ginny.  
Ron whistled, but still hadn't blinked. "Still, it's a Thunderbolt."  
"A Thunderbolt?" Harry asked. "Yup, second broom created in the Bolt series after the Firebolt. Accelerates faster then any broom ever made, and if done properly there's a loud bang that sounds like thunder. It's also got all sorts of charms on it, anti-slipping, water-resistant, anti-burning, and it can turn at a sharp angle without slowing down due to its flexible wood. The front would start turning before the back would." Ron said. Harry was amazed at how much he knew about the broom. He looked at it with longing. "It seems to have out-sold the Nimbus 2005." Ron said, looking at some broomsticks on a regular shelf next to them. "There was a big hype over the competition between the two brooms." Harry didn't want to look at the Thunderbolt any longer, so he browsed through the store looking at the less popular broomsticks, books, the servicing kit that Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday, and practice Quidditch balls. There were Bludgers that stopped an inch before they hit some one, Quaffles that were slightly heavier to work on shooting and passing power, and a snitch that was exactly the same except it had a charm that made it come back to you if you said "Amanum." He would have bought the Snitch but he decided he would never practice alone, and during practice the real Snitch was fine. He joined Ron who was looking at some display of signed Quidditch robes of old professional players.  
"Wow, look at these, Harry." Ron said, mystified.  
"Hey, I have to get some new robes, my old ones are getting too short. Meet me Florean Fortescue's in thirty minutes." Harry said. Ron nodded, but was still gazing at the robes, so Harry told Hermione as well.  
The walk to Madame Malkin's wasn't a long one; it was just a block down and around a slight curve. As he turned he saw a large crowd standing in front of a store a few down from where Harry was going. He had never been in it, and wasn't even sure if it had been there last time he was there. And then he remembered. This was Fred and George's joke shop. He walked up to the crowd, who Harry noticed were mostly kids, and looked up. The sign was a gold arch that said "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" In large, shining letters. Many people were carrying sacks filled with joke products they'd already bought. Some people were testing certain pranks on themselves, and often somebody would turn into a canary or growing what seemed like small trees out of their heads. Harry wanted to go in, but knew he didn't have time right now so he proceeded back to Madame Malkin's.  
  
He was about to open the door when it almost hit him in the nose. Somebody walked out of the door.  
"Oh sor-." Draco Malfoy said before noticing it was Harry. "I should've pushed harder." He sneered. Harry ignored him and pulled the door open to walk in, but stopped.  
"How's your father?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes narrowed.  
"It's a matter of time, Potter." Draco replied quietly. "And speaking of father's, how's yours?"  
Now Harry's eyes narrowed. "Better then yours, I'd bet."  
"Ha! You think death is better then Azkaban?"  
Something odd flickered in Harry's mind. He remembered Dumbledore saying it when he was fighting Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic: "Your belief that there is nothing worse then death will be your downfall."  
"I think it could be." Harry replied.  
"Then why were you so sad when your poor godfather died."  
He had gone too far. It happened quickly; Harry swung his fist and knocked Malfoy onto the ground. Harry wasn't sure how Draco knew about anything what happened in the department of mysteries, but he figured he'd heard it from one of his father's friends.  
"I wonder if you know," Harry said, "That Sirius was your mom's cousin?"  
This information didn't seem to faze Malfoy. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lip.  
"I wonder if you know that my family's ashamed of it."  
Harry would have hit him again, but Madame Malkin called from inside, "Are you going to come in or just hold the door open all day?"  
Harry gave Malfoy one more dirty look and stepped inside.  
Madame Malkin walked up to him.  
"Hello, new robes for Hogwarts?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
"All right, just step up here, arms extended.."  
Harry obeyed. She pulled out the measuring tape that worked without her. It flew over to Harry and measured his side.  
"All right, let's see," Madame Malkin mumbled to herself as she got the measurements. "Yes, all right, I'll be right back." She said, and went through a doorway to the back. A minute later, she returned carrying a stack of folded robes.  
"This will be five robes, dear." She told Harry. Harry paid for his robes and carried them down to the ice cream parlor. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting outside.  
"Guess who I ran into." Harry said as he sat down. "Malfoy."  
"How was he?" Hermione asked.  
"How is he ever?"  
"Good point." Ron said.  
"Hello sir, could I interest you in our specials?" A young waitress behind Harry said. Harry spun around.  
"Okay." He said, slightly taken aback by this sudden appearance.  
"Well, we have Bernie Bott's every flavor ice cream where every bite is a different-." She paused, looking at Harry's forehead. "Oh, wow." She gasped. Harry looked down awkwardly. He was used to this by now, but he was never comfortable when it happened.  
"Harry Potter." She said, still gawking at him. Somebody from a near table heard her and spun around. "Your money is no good here, anything you want and its yours, mister Potter."  
"Please, just Harry." Harry murmured.  
"I don't believe it. I mean, last year how everyone was- I mean wow, you actually saw him, didn't you? You saw You-Know-Who!" Harry had no choice but to nod.  
"And is it true you saw that boy die?" She asked.  
"Do you really think Harry wants to talk about that?" Hermione shot at her angrily. Harry was extremely grateful. The waitress was taken aback.  
"Well-I-I just wondered if-." The waitress rambled.  
"I don't want free food, I don't want extra attention, just give me a chocolate frog sundae please." Harry said quietly, still looking down.  
"Yes, sir, er-Harry, right away." She replied and hurried off. Harry still didn't look up.  
"I hate it." He said.  
"We know, Harry, we're really sorry." Ginny said.  
Hermione was still fuming at the waitress's inappropriate question. Ron's ears had turned pink. Again, there was the awkward silence that had seemed to occur so often recently.  
"Well, did anybody get any Quidditch supplies?" Harry asked, half way breaking the tension.  
"I bought some Chaser's gloves." Ginny replied. Harry had almost forgotten about Ginny playing Quidditch. In their previous year, Harry, Fred and George had been banned from playing because of Malfoy. The team was in need of two beaters and a seeker. Ginny had gotten the job as seeker. She told Harry that she would move out of his way when he came back and become a chaser, as Angelina and Alicia were graduating.  
"Here's your sundae," Said the waitress as she placed it in front of Harry.  
"Thanks." He replied, although he knew it didn't sound as though he meant it.  
After eating their ice cream, they stood up and walked towards the joke shop.  
"It's a mad house," Harry explained, "there's a line to get in!"  
"Yeah, that's how it usually is." Ron said. "They're really making money."  
Sure enough, a crowd was still outside the shop, and one of the twins was outside trying to get order.  
"Please, everybody calm down you'll get your chance to come in, however we ask that you do not test out any fireworks or Terrain-iacs out here in Diagon Alley. Trust us, they work, we've used them." Harry smiled remember the fireworks display and swamp they'd put in at Hogwarts last year.  
"Oy! Fred!" Ron called. Fred looked at them.  
"And unfortunately these four get to go in now because they're my siblings and one of them paid for the shop!" Fred said, some people groaned in annoyance.  
Fred lead the four of them throw the crowd (some who gave them furious looks) and under the golden arch into the shop. It took Harry's breath away. There was a prank store in Hogsmeade, the town next to Hogwarts, called Zonko's. Harry had always been amazed at how much stuff they had, but seeing this was incredible. Shelves up to ceiling that were crammed with joke supplies, people looking through them and hurrying through the crowd. Harry knew their business was good, but this was outrageous. He looked to the shelf on the right. It was bin full of fake wands, one of the original pranks that Fred and George made. There was a sign on top that said, "Buy two, get one free." Next to that was a second bin filled with wands, but the sign over this one said, "Re-usable. Turns back into a wand after two minutes." These were slightly more expensive.  
"Take whatever you want, no charge." Fred said to them. "I've got to handle this crowd." He walked back outside. Harry walked further down the aisle. To his left were small boxes in various colors with different pictures on them stacked on a shelf. The sign above them read "Terrain- iacs: Turn that bland room of yours into a miniature beach! Easy removal! You choose how big it gets!" and then in smaller print "Warning, if done properly, this product can make your some people want to kill you." Harry looked at all the boxes. Each one held two capsules of a different landscape. There was a forest, beach, field, desert, swamp, jungle, river, snowfield, and plain. Harry couldn't resist not getting some of these. He remembered the swamp Fred and George had put in a hallway at Hogwarts, and decided that these would be worth it. He grabbed the combo box, which had one of each landscape inside it.  
"They're brilliant!" Hermione said behind him looking at all the pranks. "What are?" Ron asked her, looking at where she was. ""No, I mean the twins. This is extreme magical talent! They could have done whatever they had wanted if they had tried in school." At the end of the aisle were what looked like normal clothes, but the descriptions Harry read told him differently. Harry saw the Headless Hats, hats that turned your entire head invisible if you wore them, but there were also others. He looked closely at Invisible pants (Make the wearer believe they're wearing pants! He feels and sees them, but nobody else does! Please note that it is highly recommended that you make sure the victim is wearing underwear), Color Changing Cloaks (Confuse somebody by changing the color of your or their cloak when they aren't looking), and Harry noticed there were Legless Shoes, Armless Gloves, and even Torso-Be- Gone T-shirts along with the Headless hats. He grabbed a few items from this section and walked to the end of the aisle. He turned to the aisle on his left. This aisle was crowded with people who looked about Harry age. The sign above the aisle read simply "School Supplies." Harry pushed his way through the crowd to look at the pranks and immediately saw why everybody wanted to be here. There were exploding quills, vanishing ink, Mis-Placement Parchment (watch your friends panic when they can't find their homework! After a minute of searching it appears in the exact spot that they left it), Bottomless Backpacks, color changing ink, Dungbomb ink (smells rotten immediately after opening), the little candy balls that would make you ill in some way forcing you to leave class, then once you were out simply eat the other half and you were cured, and Harry saw to his horror fake potion supplies. He didn't think he would ever do this to anybody under Snape's nose and hoped nobody did it to him. He grabbed many of the items from this aisle, except for of course the potions supplies, and moved on towards the next aisle. Here he was presented with another large crowd, and he understood why. This was where Fred and George had put all of their fireworks. It seemed people had heard about last years display and decided that they ought to get some. There were too many fireworks to look at, so Harry just grabbed the mix-box. He read the side to see some of the fireworks he had. There was the dragon, Sunlight Slammers (don't look directly at it for too long), and Flying Cannons. He didn't want to read the entire list (it took up most of the side), so he put it in his basket and moved on.  
Harry walked slowly and cautiously so as not to trod on any one's feet and made his way to the next aisle. Here he found Hermione looking through the small number of prank books that the twins had put in the store, just two shelves about three feet wide in the entire aisle.  
"Honestly, Hermione." Harry said sarcastically. She slammed the book shut and put it back on the shelf, slightly blushing.  
She joined him and the continued down the aisle. This one was all of the trick foods that Fred and George had made; tubes of Canary Cream (Tasteless, just dab some on anything), Tree-Head-Tasties (Watch your friends grow a forest on their heads), Ton-Tongue-Toffies, Snout Snacks, treats that would change the eater's nose into a different species (pig seemed to be selling the most popular).  
Harry grabbed sacks full of these foods and put them in his basket with all the other pranks he'd grabbed. They moved onto the next and final aisle, which was where Ron and Ginny were. This aisle was similar to the first, miscellaneous items that wouldn't fit anywhere else. There were boxes of Dung Bombs, Stink Pellets, noisemakers, unopenable books, and other random items. Harry also noticed a powder called "Hated Trait." It apparently made the trait the person hated most about them more noticeable. For the first time, Harry thought this prank a bit mean, as he knew that this would highlight his scar. He bypassed this prank, and since his basket was all ready full, so he just took a box of stink pellets. The group of them moved to the front of the store. There were four lines of people at the cash registers, and Harry noticed that one of them was run by Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend from Hogwarts.  
"Hey Lee, how's it going?" He shouted over the crowd. Harry turned and saw Harry. He smiled.  
"It's going all right, Harry, now get out, you know you don't have to pay for that stuff." He replied.  
"We know, we're just saying hey."  
"All right, now get out of here, I'm busy." He said, and with a wave of his wand sent four sacks their direction. Harry looked at one. It had the golden arch with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on it, and the faces of Fred and George, one laughing, one frowning in the classic drama symbol under it.  
"Thanks, Lee." Harry said, dumping his jokes into one of the bag. The four of them made their way out.  
"I don't believe it. The Weasleys making money." Said a cold voice behind them before they got to the doors. They turned to see Malfoy with a shrewd look on his face looking at the fake wands. A bag was thrown over his back, and it carried something long and thin, and a small cut from where Harry hit him was visible on his lip.  
"Leave, Malfoy." Ron said.  
"Amazing really, this stuffs all junk." He said simply.  
"It's more advanced magic then you'll ever do." Hermione snapped.  
"This? This is just magic tricks. Put two idiots together and they could do this easily." Draco said. He pulled out his wand. "And I'd watch what you say to me, mudblood. You know they're out there just waiting to kill muggles."  
"I suppose you prefer the stores in Knockturn Alley." Harry said. "What's in the bag? Buying or selling today?" Harry said. During his second year, he had seen Draco and his father in a store selling supplies for Dark Magic.  
Draco moved closer and spoke quieter. "To be honest, Potter, I've already been. Had some money with me, and with the money I got I bought this." He laid his wand in the bin next to him and brought the thin sack from over his shoulder and opened it. He pulled out, to Harry's surprise, the Thunderbolt he had been admiring at Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
"You're dead this year in Quidditch, Potter." Draco said.  
"It's just a broom, Malfoy, not a miracle." Ginny said. Harry had never heard her say hardly anything to Malfoy.  
Draco looked at her coldly. "Going out for the team this year? For once you'd think Gryffindor would realize having two Weasley's on the team at a time was a terrible idea. Pretty soon I'll have to make lyrics up for Weasley is our Queen." Ron looked at the floor slightly. Last year, when Ron first played Keeper, the Slytherins had made up a song taunting him called Weasley is our King.  
Ron suddenly looked up, an odd smile on his face.  
"Malfoy," He said, acting confused, "What's wrong with your robes?"  
Harry looked down. The bottom of Malfoys robes were torn up and tattered, and they were too short for him. Harry also noticed that if you looked closely enough there were stains on the robe.  
"Malfoy, did you not get new robes this year?" Harry asked. Draco was turning red with anger. "What's the matter? Daddy's got no job and you've got no money?"  
"But if that were true, how did you get the Thunderbolt?" Ron continued.  
"I saw you outside Madame Malkin's today." Harry said. "Were you selling old robes to get some extra money?" Draco was redder then Harry had ever seen him. He reached in the bin that he had put his wand in, pulled out, and yelled "Capitispesca!" There was a loud CRACK and instead of a wand Malfoy was holding a long rubber snake. The four of them started laughing.  
"What?!" Malfoy said confused as he looked into the fake wand bin that he had placed his wand in. "Which on is it?!" He pulled out a different wand and waved it. There was a squawk and he was holding a rubber chicken. They laughed even harder.  
"Malfoy, you're going to have to pay for those." Fred said lazily as he walked in.  
"Uh oh, Malfoy, maybe you can sell your socks." Ron said, gasping for air from laughing so hard. The four of them made their way out still laughing into Diagon alley, their jokes at their side.  
"I haven't had so much fun with him since he turned into a ferret." Ron said as they walked back towards the leaky cauldron. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Train to Hogwarts

Chapter Five: The Train to Hogwarts  
  
Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron with Ron, Hermione and Ginny for the last few weeks until school started. He knew Tonks and Lupin were constantly watching him, and were staying in the rooms next to them, but he had only seen them once. He realized that Tonks would be impossible to spot, as she could turn into anybody she wanted, so Harry wouldn't notice her if he was standing right in front of him.  
Since the incident at the joke shop with Malfoy, Harry had actually gotten worried. He was delighted to know that Malfoy was nearly dirt poor, but he still had managed to get the Thunderbolt, and remembering what Ron said at Quality Quidditch Supplies, the broom seemed to be far more superior to Harry's Firebolt. He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep up with Malfoy in their Quidditch match.  
"Don't worry about it." Ron had told him. "In our second year, Malfoy had a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One and you still beat him."  
Harry knew that was true, Malfoy's broom had been better that year as well, but he didn't think it was that much better then Harry's old Two- Thousand. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch match was all ready turning out to be a good one.  
Even with dark Quidditch thoughts clouding his mind, Harry managed to enjoy the rest of his holidays, and was very happy that he hadn't had one dream about Voldemort since the one outside of the Weasley's house. The four of them spent their time eating ice cream, talking about the upcoming year, and, although this wasn't quite as enjoyable, finishing their homework under Hermione's guidance.  
The newspapers, however, were not quite as cheery. Voldemort was moving swiftly. He was gaining power and followers faster then he had in his previous rising. Killings were now happening weekly. The Ministry of Magic and the Order were working like mad, but they could never find him. Harry knew that Lupin and Tonks weren't the only people watching him. Ministry officials, possibly aurors, were disguised in Diagon Alley keeping a close eye on him. Harry assumed they thought he hadn't noticed.  
Harry had enjoyed his vacation so much that it was one of those rare occasions that he wasn't really looking forward to getting on the train to go back to school. However, as Harry had learned in his fourth year, when you don't want to do something it approaches rapidly, and the last night of August was suddenly upon them. The Weasley family came to the Leaky Cauldron to tell the group what was going on.  
"Ok, we'll be here at eight o'clock sharp." Mrs. Weasley was explaining.  
"Mum, we know, be packed and ready to go tonight." Ginny said. "Don't worry. You'll get here, we'll eat, and we'll leave."  
"Right, okay, sleep well, big day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said, and started to turn, but stopped and stared at the group, her eyes getting misty. "I can't believe how old everybody is." She said.  
"Aw, mum." Ron said, looking down with wide eyes and pink ears.  
"I'm sorry Ron, it's just." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. "I remember your first year, and Harry not knowing how to get on the platform." She made a chuckling sound mixed with a hiccough.  
"And now my youngest child is in her fifth year." She said looking at Ginny, who made an expression similar to Ron's.  
It was, again, another awkward silence.  
"All right, I'll leave now," Mrs. Weasley said, and with one last look at the four of them, her eyes glazed with tears, she turned and walked out the door.  
"I hate when mum gets like that." Ginny murmured.  
"She's right though." Hermione said. Ron looked up in disbelief.  
"Well, I mean come on." She continued. "We're going into our sixth year. We've got two more years to be kids."  
"Hermione, you sound like mom." Ron said.  
Harry stopped listening. Hermione was exactly right. They were about to be adults, but then Harry couldn't remember ever being a kid. He had always had a burden on his shoulders. It was like Dumbledore had said at the end of last year; he had faced more then grown up wizards. He had hardly had a childhood. The first ten years he spent with the Dursley's, and that hardly counted, but then he learned he was a wizard, and was famous for something he couldn't remember. Having people worship you wasn't exactly Harry's idea of a good child hood. He suddenly liked himself less. He knew he would never live a normal life, but some how the impact of knowing he had lived without a childhood made him angry about it. It was another reason why he hated himself.  
After a few minutes of talking about growing up, and Harry thinking about his past, the four split up to go to get packed and go to bed. Hermione and Ginny walked into their room and Harry and Ron walked into theirs. After a moment, there was a knock on the door. Ron opened it and Fred and George walked in.  
"Last night of freedom." George said. "I remember almost crying on these nights."  
"You got everything packed?" Fred asked.  
"Almost." Ron replied. "What are you guys doing?"  
"Well, we were just sitting in our room and I thought, 'I wonder what Ron is doing.'" Fred replied.  
"Actually we've got news." George said.  
"Oh, but I don't think we should tell them that." Fred said grinning.  
"How long did you rehearse this?" Ron asked.  
"For about thirty seconds," George replied. "Actually, it's about the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher."  
"No, George, we should just let them find out tomorrow."  
"Well, I guess you're right. So, see you!" They turned to leave.  
"Wait a second. You can't just leave." Ron said.  
"Yes we can," Fred said. "But I will tell you that you'll like this teacher."  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, in all your years of knowing us haven't you figured out that we always know?" George replied, and smiling they left the room.  
"Who do you think it could be?" Ron asked. There was a knocking at Hermione's room, and Harry knew Fred and George were going to tease them with this information as well.  
"I don't know, but I bet it's somebody from the order. We don't really know anybody else." Harry replied.  
"But they never said we knew them, just that they did." Ron said, but his eyes widened. "I bet it's Lupin!"  
"I doubt it. That wouldn't make many people pleased."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Wish we knew who it was though."  
Harry and Ron continued packing, and Harry dug to the bottom of his trunk and pulled out his prefect badge and Sirius's mirror. He had forgotten about both of these, and was relieved he had found his badge tonight.  
"Excellent, your badge!" Ron said, pinning his to his shirt. "But what's that?" He asked, looking at the mirror.  
"Oh," Harry said. He didn't realize he hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the mirror. "It's a two way mirror."  
"Fred and George had those. Who has the other end?"  
Harry hesitated. "Well, it. It was Sirius's."  
Ron's jaw dropped slightly. "Oh." He said. "Have you tried-."  
"Yeah." Harry interrupted him. "After it happened."  
"Did it work?"  
"No. I threw it and it shattered in my trunk. Some how it fixed, and for some reason it seems to work now."  
"Try it." Ron said eagerly.  
Honestly, Harry did not want to try this in front of Ron, however he was also interested to see if it would fully work this time. He looked into it, took a breath, and said, "Sirius."  
The mirror quivered and the reflection began to swirl. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, his eyes wide. The mirror stopped swirling, and to Harry's surprise, he wasn't looking into his own reflection anymore. He was looking at what seemed to be a magnificent ceiling, and Harry was sure he had seen it before. There was talking, but most of it was not understandable.  
"Say something!" Ron hissed in his ear.  
"Uh, hello?" Harry said into the mirror. The chatter stopped. "Sirius?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"The mirror." He heard somebody say.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." Said another, and the image swirled again.  
"NO!" Harry shouted. "Come back!" But he was now looking into his own face of desperation.  
"Whoa." Ron said. "What happened?"  
"I don't know," said Harry annoyed and angry. Somebody was there, he knew that now. That person knew his name and seemed to know what Harry was trying to do. Now Harry knew the mirror was useless. He was inclined to shatter it again, and raised his arm to throw it, but an impulse stopped him, and he just tossed it into his trunk.  
Harry sat down on his bed and thought. Ron was silent, and Harry was grateful.  
Harry didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up the next morning in cold sweat. He had had the dream where he went through the veil to Sirius. The dream had stopped occurring recently, and Harry assumed after last nights events he was thinking about it again.  
"Mirror, what time is it?" He asked groggily.  
"It's 7:34 dear." It replied sleepily.  
"Already?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes as he woke up.  
The door opened.  
"Aren't you guys up yet?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice.  
"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said, "but some of us don't like getting up at six to go to school."  
Hermione blushed slightly.  
"Is Ginny up?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, she was up before me." Hermione replied.  
"No I wasn't!" Ginny said indignantly as she walked in. "You woke me up!"  
"I thought I heard you people talking." Said Remus Lupin as he walked through the door.  
"Hey, Remus." Ron said.  
"Hello everybody." He replied. "All ready?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Harry replied.  
"Shall we eat then?"  
They filed out the door, Harry last in line. Remus grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Harry looked up at him. His eyes were sad, sadder then Harry had ever seen them.  
"Harry, are you all right?" He asked.  
"Yeah," He replied.  
"Harry, I know how much trouble you're going through. If you need anything, if you need to talk, send me an owl. I'll be there the next day."  
Harry wasn't sure what to say. He really wanted to say everything. Tell him all the burdens he had on his mind. He wanted, very badly, to complain for once in his life. But he knew, even though that this would be hard, he had to be stronger then he'd ever been before. If the safety of the world was on his shoulder, he couldn't break down.  
"Thanks," he replied. Lupin nodded, the same sad look in his eyes. It made Harry uncomfortable, as if he knew something that Harry didn't. And, Harry realized, this was probably true, as Lupin worked for the order.  
"Remus, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
Lupin sighed, his eyes sadder.  
"Voldemort is growing stronger, Harry." He said. "He's gaining supporters, wizards and creatures of all kinds. He is closer every day to getting what he's after. Darker times are ahead, Harry, darker then ever before."  
"What is he after? And why does he need me?"  
"I wish I could tell you, Harry, but it isn't safe. If you found out and he saw it in your mind one night while you were sleeping it would put more people than you in danger."  
Harry was confused.  
"You will find out eventually Harry. I believe that Dumbledore is planning to tell you after some time has passed. Until then, don't go looking for trouble. Stay sharp; keep an eye out on things. Write me if you need me."  
He gave one more sad look at Harry and walked down the hall, leaving Harry in confused thought.  
They ate breakfast in a hurry and ran back into their rooms to make sure they had absolutely everything, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived five minutes later.  
"Everybody ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a hurried, nervous voice.  
"Let's go mom, we're ready." Ginny said.  
"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.  
"Ministry cars." Mr. Weasley said casually, but Harry knew he was the reason for this precaution.  
The cars appeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron and everybody piled in, Hermione and Ginny with huge smiles on their faces, Ron and Harry slightly less enthusiastic, and headed off for the train station where the train would depart from platform nine and three quarters.  
As they arrived everybody jumped out of the car. Harry noticed the driver take a last look at his forehead before getting out.  
"Alright, everybody, let's go." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. They made their way through King's Cross Station and came to the barrier separating platforms nine and ten. It seemed to be solid, but everyone their new better. Even as they arrived they watched a young girl walk right through it.  
"Okay, Harry and Ron, you first." She said. Harry looked around to see if anybody was watching this odd group hanging around a brick wall.  
"Clear?" Ron asked.  
"Go." Harry said. They walked briskly through the barrier and stepped on to platform nine and three quarters. A huge scarlet red engine was set, bellowing smoke and ready to leave. People were chatting happily on the platform and saying their goodbyes. Harry couldn't help smiling. He was going home.  
After a moment Hermione and Ginny came, and finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
"Alright, does everybody have everything they need?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Got your prefect badges?"  
"Yes." The four of them said, and then there was a moment of shock. Everyone turned to Ginny, who was smiling and turning red.  
"Wha-." Ron said.  
"Ginny? You're a prefect?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"Wha-." Ron said again.  
"Yeah, I am." She replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Weasley said, surprised and happy. She embraced Ginny in a tight hug.  
"Because I knew you'd do this." Ginny wheezed.  
"Did you tell anyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked, letting go of Ginny.  
"-No." Ginny said, obviously lying.  
"Who'd you tell?"  
Harry realized Mr. Weasley had been unusually quiet. His hand was covering his mouth and his shoulders were shaking. Mrs. Weasley turned to him with a slightly angry look in her eye.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Arthur." She asked.  
"Because I knew you'd do this." He replied, holding back his laughter. She glared at him. "I made her tell you here though. She wanted to write you a letter. But then I said-."  
"I would have sent her a Howler!"  
"Exactly." Mr. Weasley said laughing harder.  
The train let out a long, low whistle.  
"First call." Ron said. "Shall we board?"  
"Oh, alright." Mrs. Weasley said, although Harry knew she wanted to keep them as long as possible.  
"Be careful this year, everybody." She said, slightly teary.  
"Aren't we always?" Ron asked. Everybody looked at him. "Okay, maybe not."  
"Good bye, everybody. We'll be here when you get back." Mr. Weasley said.  
"Bye, mum, bye dad." Ron said. Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek, and for the first time today looked a little sad.  
As they walked to the train, Mr. Weasley called Harry back. He had a look astonishingly similar to the one Lupin had worn.  
"Harry, be careful." He said. "You are, at any time, at any place, in great danger."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say to this. They certainly weren't comforting words.  
"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, I'll be fine." Harry replied. Mr. Weasley nodded.  
"Yes, of course." He said. "Have a great year, Harry." He turned and walked to Mrs. Weasley, who was gazing at Harry. He nodded her a goodbye, and got onto the train to join the others.  
Out of instinct and habit, Harry turned right when he walked through the doorway, but was immediately pulled back by Hermione.  
"We have to go to the prefect compartment." She explained.  
"Oh, right." Harry said. He had completely forgotten.  
They walked through a door to the right and sat down amongst a group of the prefects. The only people standing were the people Harry knew were Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry did not know either of them. Harry saw Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, the sixth year Hufflepuff prefects; Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, for Ravenclaw; and to his dismay, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Ginny was sitting with a group of the fifth year prefects, none of whom Harry knew, and the seventh year prefects were sitting closest to the Head Boy and Girl.  
"They must be insane, making Potter a prefect." Draco sneered, sending a look of hatred toward Harry. "And look, three Gryffindor prefects. I wonder if Dumbledore favors them."  
"That's enough Draco." Said a very familiar girl's voice to Harry. He looked around to find where it came from, and realized it had come from the Head Girl. Harry, however, had not noticed who the Head Girl was.  
"Cho?" He whispered to Ron and Hermione. They were both averting his eyes.  
Cho Chang was a seventh year Ravenclaw, and just so happened to be Harry's girlfriend from last year, and the only girl he'd ever kissed.  
"Was she a prefect?" He asked in a harsh whisper.  
"No, not last year. But she was two years ago." Hermione replied. Harry had never known. He looked at Cho. She was looking at him. Harry forced a smile to say hello, and was very relieved that she smiled back.  
"Okay, I think everybody's here." Said the Head Boy, looking around at everybody. "You all were put into a small group of model students. This group is chosen selectively, and it is a true honor to be picked as a roe-model to the school. You are expected to follow and enforce all the rules of Hogwarts, show respect to the professors, and be kind to your fellow students." He paused here and looked around at the prefects. "Okay, enough official stuff. You all know what's expected of you, and we expect you to do it. I'm the Head Boy this year, Jeremy Greene, and I'm a Gryffindor. This is Cho Chang, the Head Girl, a Ravenclaw. If any of you new prefects have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."  
"All right," Cho said, her voice higher then usual, "We will usually meet every two weeks, unless something important comes up. At these meetings, we'll tell you any necessary information, such as password or schedule changes."  
"We'll help get ready for all feasts with the exception of tonight's." Jeremy said. "And remember, prefects cannot dock of house points themselves, they must refer to a teacher or one of us and suggest that we do it, and then the decision is in our hands."  
"Any questions so far?" Cho asked. Nobody raised their hand.  
"Good," Jeremy said. "Envelopes, Cho."  
Cho reached over to a seat and grabbed four envelopes.  
"Ravenclaw." He said as he handed the envelope to Cho.  
"Slytherin." Malfoy outstretched his hand and grabbed it.  
"Hufflepuff." He handed it a seventh year girl that Harry didn't know.  
"And Gryffindor." He said, keeping the envelope himself. "Meet with your house and open this up. It has your house's first password and the password to the prefect's bathroom and other random information that really doesn't matter."  
The Gryffindors got together with Jeremy and opened the envelope.  
"Alright," he told them, "The house password is oddyseus and the prefect bathroom's is dragon's hide."  
"What about Quidditch captains, when do we find that out?" Ron asked eagerly.  
"I'm getting there." Jeremy said. "I just have to find it in all this unneeded information." He had taken out the rest of the papers and was scanning it quickly.  
"Okay it's Katie Bell, I'll tell her after the meetings done."  
  
"Damn." Ron said. Harry and Ron looked at him. "What, I can dream." He said.  
"All right." Jeremy said. "Now, for everybody who doesn't know each other, we're just going to sit and talk for a while."  
Harry, to his surprise, enjoyed this. He talked to Jeremy and the seventh year Gryffindor prefect, Sarah Polk, for quite a while, and liked them both very much. Jeremy was funny and Sarah was very nice. For the next forty-five minutes he went around meeting everybody, except the Slytherins, and talking to them. He even had a conversation with Cho, and it went smoothly enough.  
After everybody had met, Jeremy stood up and told them to go find seat and get dressed in their school robes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny worked their way to the back of the train where they'd have their own compartment. Neville was the only person in one of them, so they sat down with him.  
"Hey Neville," Said Ron cheerily.  
"Hey Ron," Neville replied. It was then that Harry noticed the thing in the seat next to him.  
"You still have that?" Harry asked, gesturing to the giant plant.  
"Yup, it's growing fast, too."  
Harry could see that. The mimbulus mimbletonia that Neville had gotten last year had changed quite a bit over the summer. It had the initial plant that Harry had seen on the train last year, but now long black and red leaves were growing from it. Shooting strait up from the center was a yellow stock with a big, fuzzy purple ball on top. It was the most bizarre plant Harry had seen. Ron stuck out his finger to touch the ball.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said warningly, remember the stinksap that had gushed out of it last year.  
"It doesn't use stinksap so much anymore, although it still produces it. It's defense mechanism is much more violent." Neville said.  
"What is it?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing at the plant.  
"Watch." Neville said. He had his wand in one hand and an outstretched index finger on the other. In a quick motion, he poked the ball and shot his arm back. His finger was, to Harry's horror, on fire. A purple blaze surrounded it.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't burn," Neville said. "But creatures don't know how to put it out, and after a while it eats away at their skin."  
"Pleasant." Said Ron.  
Neville took his wand and put the small fire out.  
It was now that Harry realized how tired he'd felt. His night had been restless, as he had had the dream of Sirius's death again, but didn't realize how much he had desired sleep until just now. But then Harry noticed everybody else's eyes were drooping as well.  
"Oh no." Neville said in mid yawn. "It's released its sleeping spell." Everybody tried to give him an angry look, but the effect of the spell overpowered their anger.  
"Don't worry," Neville continued, "we'll only be asleep for five minutes or so." He said, his head dropping. Harry sat down. The compartment was blurry. He had to close his eyes.  
  
"My lord. Tonight. The first day of school, we could do it tonight." He heard somebody say. He turned around.  
"Wormtail." He heard himself hiss in a cold voice, "Don't be stupid. With the entire Hogwarts staff surrounding everything, and no doubt extra precautions on the boy. No, no dear Peter. We'll stick to the plan. We have what we need. He is inside the school as we speak. He will hide in the shadows, waiting for the moment when his forearm will burn black, and then he will get them and bring them to me. When we have these we can get the weapons. And then nobody will be able to stop us."  
Harry felt himself smiling.  
"Yes, my lord." Wormtail stammered. "I am a fool."  
"Don't worry, we have known this for some time." Voldemort said. "Now, I believe that it is time to start our plan to get poor Lucius out of jail. He is a rather strong warrior and will no doubt help our plan." Harry felt him take his index finger and push his left forearm. His scar began burning. "I need Nott." Voldemort said. Harry was in utter agony. The room began to swirl, he felt himself rolling on the floor. He opened his eyes. Four faces were looking at him with concern. He blinked. He realized his finger was still pushing his forearm and he removed it hastily.  
"You alright, mate?" Ron asked helping him up.  
"Yeah." Harry lied, wiping the blood from his reopened scar. He was still a little woozy.  
"Did you. See him?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.  
"He's going to try to get Malfoy out of jail." He said.  
"He'd better not." Ron said.  
"You know he will." Harry replied glumly. "The dementors are in Voldemort's palm."  
"They didn't keep Malfoy in Azkaban." Hermione said. "They don't trust the dementors. They took Voldemort's supporters out and kept them guarded closely. They have to give the dementors some prisoners, or they'd automatically leave Fudge, but they couldn't risk having Death Eaters in their care."  
"It hasn't work too well, has it?" Neville asked. "Most of them have escaped, even the ones we caught last year."  
Harry flushed. He still couldn't stand the fact that he'd almost killed all of the people in the room with him.  
"We didn't catch them, Neville, we were as good as dead." Ron said.  
"But we helped." Ginny said simply.  
"Not much." Ron replied. Harry still hadn't said anything. He felt like apologizing to them for his error. But somehow his throat had gone dry and his lips had sealed shut.  
The door opened and Malfoy walked in with Crabbe and Goyle at his heals.  
"I don't believe it. Potter the prefect. My, my, my the school is going down hill, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered. "And I can't believe that they'd elect another Weasley to be a prefect. Of all the scum." He said, looking at Ginny.  
"Can't tease us for being poor now, can you Malfoy? Must be a shame to know the Weasleys have more money then you do." Ron said. Malfoy's temple shifted as his jaw clenched.  
"You wait. My father will be rewarded." He whispered. "We'll be richer then you could ever dream."  
"Your father will be dead." Harry said standing up; giving Malfoy the most evil, cruel eye of hatred he could muster. Malfoy was slightly taken aback by this for a moment, but quickly recovered.  
"How do you know this, Potter?"  
"Because," Harry said, his voice cold and full of hate, and very much unlike his own, "I'll kill him."  
Everybody was stunned at this statement, including Harry. Malfoy laughed.  
"You'll kill him?" He asked. "It's a pity, Potter. You'd have made a good Slytherine." Now, Harry's jaw clenched.  
"Get out." He said, although he'd wished he'd said something more.  
"I'll stay, Potter, thanks." Malfoy smirked. Harry felt something at the pit of his stomach, and suddenly every emotion left him. Malfoy shot of the compartment as if somebody had hit him very hard in the stomach and kept going. The door slammed shut. Crabbe and Goyle gave frightened looks at Harry and went into the other compartment.  
Harry turned to his friends. They, too, were giving him frightened faces.  
"What'd you do?" Ron asked.  
"I was angry." Harry replied simply, as if this settled it.  
"No, how'd you knock him out of the compartment?" asked a concern Hermione.  
"I don't know." He replied truthfully.  
"Have you done this before?" Hermione asked.  
As a matter of fact, Harry had done this many times before. Wandless magic had occurred long before he'd even known he was a wizard.  
"Yeah, you know it has." Harry replied.  
"No, we don't." Ron said. "You never told us."  
"Yeah, I did. Third year, when I blew up my aunt."  
"You didn't do that with a wand?!" Hermione asked shocked.  
"What's the big deal?" Harry asked  
"Wandless magic is not a common gift, Harry." Ginny said nervously.  
"The only common wandless magic is Disapparation, but that's using external magic. Internal wandless magic is. completely different." Hermione stated.  
Harry was stunned. Surely they were wrong, everybody can do this. He knew, however, he was lying to himself. The only other person he'd seen do it was Dumbledore. Was their anything more about him that he didn't know?  
They sat in silence for a second.  
"Harry." Hermione said cautiously. "When you were talking about Malfoy's dad."  
Harry saw where this was going.  
"Hermione, think of who the man is." Ron said.  
"If he does anything to hurt anyone," Harry said, "I'd do it."  
"But Harry. That isn't you." Hermione said, her jaw dropped.  
"But Hermione." Harry said quietly, "It is." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Harry noticed how sad Hermione looked. "If I didn't have to do this, I wouldn't. But, I have to either do it or die. If not Malfoy, then Voldemort. If I don't kill him." He trailed off. Hermione nodded sadly.  
"I'm sorry." She said standing up. She walked out of the compartment muttering something about being six-teen.  
"Well that was cheery." Ron said.  
"She thinks we're too young for this." Harry said. "And in some ways, she's right. But we've got to prepare for the inevitable some time." He sighed.  
The group changed into their Hogwarts robes, and Harry and Ron pinned on their prefect badges. Hermione didn't show up for another ten minutes, and dressed quickly when she finally arrived. They sat for five mort minutes until the train hit the brakes and slowly came to a stop outside of the Hogsmeade station. Harry stood up and the group worked their way to the front of the train. They stepped out and approached the carriages that would take them to the school. They were each pulled by two very large, and unusually beautiful black horses. However, Harry was one of the few people who could see these threstrals. Everyone else believed they were horseless carriages. You could only see a threstral if you've seen death. Harry had seen it twice.  
However as he looked up at the great castle that loomed over the town, and heard Hagrid call out for the first years, he couldn't help but feel happy as he stepped into the carriage with his friends and the Threstrals started beating their wings as they climbed the hill up to the castle. 


	6. Chapter Six: Copper's Replacement

Chapter Six: Copper's Replacement  
  
The carriage that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in thumped on towards the entrance to the school. Harry could see dozens of boats on the lake carrying the first years to an entrance under the castle. He remembered his first boat ride there. Things were simpler then.  
Their carriage came to a sudden halt, sending Ron flying out of his seat. They piled out and entered through the large oak doors with the rest of the school. They turned into the great hall, which was decorated magnificently for the feast. The Hogwart's crest hung above the faculty table and above the four house tables were banners bearing the house's color and animal; silver and green with a snake for Slytherin, yellow and black with a badger for Hufflepuff, red and gold with a lion over Gryffindor's, and Ravenclaw's was blue and bronze with a large raven. Hundreds of candles burned above them, and even higher was the bewitched ceiling, which tonight showed a clear, starry sky. The tables were covered in golden platters and goblets that would soon be covered with food and drink. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and sat down.  
"We're here," Ron said, smiling.  
"Ron-." Hermione said, shocked. She was looking at the head table, where all the teachers were sitting. Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from Hermione, had somebody blocking their view of whatever she was so excited about. Ginny, too, had a dropped jaw. She was sitting next to Hermione, and they started speaking in fast whispers.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
"Ron, look at the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said.  
"I can't see him." He said, stretching his neck to see if he could see around the girl blocking their view.  
"Just tell me Hermione." He pleaded.  
The crowd suddenly fell silent. Harry looked over to the door where all the first years were entering, nervous looks clouding their faces. The girl in front of Harry sat down, but a second too late. The first years stepped in front of the high table, blocking most of the teachers from view. All he could see of the teacher Hermione kept gawking at was the top of his red hair. Professor McGonagall carried out a stool with an old hat sitting on top. Harry waited with the rest of the crowd for the hat to start its song. After a moment, the brim split open, revealing a mouth, and the hat began:  
  
"Welcome, pupils, new and old  
Don't worry, soon you'll eat  
But first let's let these younger ones  
Get a table seat  
  
Four tables lie in front of you,  
And it would be my pleasure  
To pick which one you should belong  
Based on certain measures  
  
Over one thousand years ago  
After the wars were finished  
And evil forces, for the time  
Were conquered and diminished  
  
Four leaders that once were in battle  
Founded Hogwarts School  
They made me for this job and more  
And placed me on this stool  
  
Each had a house that followed them  
Those fantastic founding four  
Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff too  
And no one forgets Gryffindor  
  
And so it's passed for many years  
The students were divided  
Into these houses that exist today  
Finding friends in which they confided  
  
Although I still think it wrong  
And sometimes even harming  
I'll find you all a suiting house  
I'm sure you'll find each charming  
  
You could belong in Gryffindor  
Brave and true to their word  
These Gryffindors will always stand by their friends  
With a brave and ready sword  
  
Or if you have a wiser mind  
Ravenclaw's for you  
As sharp and strait as an arrow they are  
Believe what I say for it's true  
  
Or perhaps you're a Slytherin  
If you're determined and never yield  
You're cunning and striving for power and fame  
Sticking close to your friends as your shield  
  
And if you are a Hufflepuff  
You're more loyal and that's your desire  
You'd guide your friends through the darkness of night  
Guiding them with the light of your fire  
  
So now I ask you to put me on  
And see where you should be  
I'll see inside your very thoughts  
And choose from what I see  
  
Fear not, you're secrets are safe with me  
I'll tell no one what I tell you  
So don't worry, just come and put me on  
After this song, it's the least you can do  
  
And one last thing I give to you  
The others I've hidden so sly  
Know that with me and with many things else  
There's more then what first meets the eye  
  
So back to the sorting, don't be afraid  
In here you have been escorted  
For one purpose only, to put me on your head  
And then you all will be sorted"  
  
The hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall pulled out a large scroll.  
"Addison, Laura." She called out. A timid looking first year with long blonde hair approached the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a few seconds the hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" Loud applause arose from the Ravenclaw table as she sat down blushing.  
"Anthony, James." Professor McGonagall called out. A tall boy with narrow eyes and a big brow approached the stool. It didn't take long for the hat to call, "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Balden, George." A yellow haired boy walked to the stool confidently and put the hat on. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted quickly.  
"Connors, Nathaniel," became the first Hufflepuff. Harry was waiting for the tall boy to move out of the way so Harry could see the teacher that sat behind him. "Daniels, Harte," Became a Gryffindor, and Harry applauded with the rest of the table but continued to careen his neck to see the teacher.  
"Davis, Benjamin," was called, and a small boy approached the stool. He climbed on top and had the hat placed on his head. The hat took its time and yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
'Almost there,' Harry thought as he looked at the boy.  
"Flannery, Jane," became a Gryffindor, "Gringles, Teresa," Became a Slytherine, and "Howard, Andrew," Became a Ravenclaw. Finally the girl next to the tall boy blocking the red haired teacher was called up. She became a Hufflepuff and returned to her place. Harry lifted his head so he could see better.  
"Michaels, John," Professor McGonagall yelled. The tall boy approached the stool. When Harry saw the teacher, he gasped loudly and felt Ron jump suddenly in his spot. He didn't need Ron's shocked whisper to tell him who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was.  
"Bill?!"  
Harry dropped his fork. Hermione smiled.  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out. As the tall boy returned to his spot in line, Bill glanced over at Harry and caught his eye. He smiled and gave a quick wink as their view was blocked again. He looked at Ron, whose jaw was still dropped.  
For the first time since Harry had been to Hogwarts, he wanted to finish the feast quickly. All he wanted to do was walk to the head table and talk to Bill.  
"Fred and Geor' knew," Ron said through a mouthful of meat. " 'member, 'Arry?"  
"Yeah." Harry said quickly and continued to hurry through his meal.  
"Slow down," said Hermione, "He's here all year, you don't have to hurry to talk to him."  
"But why?" Ginny asked. "Bill has a job at Gringotts."  
"Well, Jeffrey Copper was supposed to teach us." Hermione said. "And I'd bet there's another reason."  
"Me." Harry said simply.  
"Well, he's in the order, and he's your brother." She said to Ron and Ginny. "He's the perfect teacher to keep a close eye on you."  
A feeling of foreboding overcame Harry. He had a sudden flashback to Voldemort's threat to him. "You and those you love, Potter, are in grave danger." Harry knew he wasn't the only who needed to be watched, now.  
Ron and Harry took Hermione's advice and didn't eat quite as quickly as they were. After Ron's second serving of pumpkin pie, they stood up and began walking to the high table. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cut them off.  
"I'd recognize him anywhere," Malfoy said. "The red hair, the constant stupid look on his face; they've hired a Weasley."  
"Move, Malfoy." Hermione commanded.  
"I bet you feel pretty special, don't you, Potter? Got yourself another lap dog to worship you." Crabbe and Goyle made a low snicker behind him.  
"Let's hope he can protect you from what's to come." Malfoy said. His facial expression had changed to the one he wore whenever he knew something Harry didn't. It surprised Harry momentarily. Draco's father had worn that same face last June in the Department of Mysteries. Harry's assumption of what was to come was dead on.  
"But I suppose you don't know anything about that." Malfoy said.  
"I suppose you do," Ron retorted, "Having your father ranked so high in You-Know-Who's army."  
"I don't need my father for this one." Malfoy shot back. "All I need is history. They practically told us what was going on tonight."  
"Who?" Harry asked, almost ashamed of his desire to know what Malfoy was talking about.  
"You must have not caught the clues. You never were smart, were you Potter? I'm surprised Granger didn't get them, though. You'd think she'd have read about them somewhere or another. Or maybe her nose was too deep into the book to actually turn the page." He smirked.  
"Please, everybody, sit down." A powerful voice called through out the great hall. Harry looked past Malfoy. Dumbldedore had stood up and was asking for attention.  
"I know some of you have desperate matters to attend to," he continued, smiling and looking right at Harry. "But I assure you, it can wait."  
Harry and everybody else who was standing returned to their seats. Dumbledore started his speech.  
"Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts! I'm sorry that I must hold you after the feast, but this year I decided I'd make sure you weren't hungry when you heard this. Those of you who have been here before and know this speech by heart should forget that you know it and listen, because there are some changes. The dark forest is out of bounds, as usual, to everybody. And I would like to warn everybody that most of what you buy at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is forbidden in the corridors. Quidditch try-outs will be held in two weeks time for those who desire to play.  
I believe those are all the usual topics. I'm sorry to have made them brief, but this is the most important speech I've given in sixteen years." Everybody stiffened up to listen, now. The topic was one that people knew immediately but wanted to hear what was going to be said about it.  
"We are in the beginning of what I fear will be very dark times. Lord Voldemort, as all of you know, has returned. His wrath has already begun. I will not spare you with child's talk, he has killed. Some of you have already been affected by these killings. You know I hold the deepest sorrow for you. And if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to search me out." His blue eyes were warm and fatherly as he said this. It was a look that always took Harry by surprise.  
"Voldemort is on the search for ancient weapons. Alas, he has part of what he needs. If these weapons are united, he will have a force so powerful I fear no one will be able to stop him. You may not know how this affects you, and so I will explain the best I can without giving you more information then you need. These weapons are not just the weapons you think of. Everybody here is in danger. Voldemort will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants." Harry felt many eyes turn to him as Dumbledore spoke. He crouched in his seat.  
"I must warn you. This school is one of the safest places you could possibly imagine. But when the time comes, these walls alone are not strong enough to keep him out. And that is why I'm telling you all, warning you all, about this. Night prowling has been against the rules since I went to this school, but at this time especially, obey this rule." His eyes filled with concern and sorrow. After a pause he finished. "Shadows hold many secrets." He sat back down. Everybody sat tense and silent. Eyes were still gazing at Harry. Finally a few seventh years stood up from the Ravenclaw table. A low thunder of chatting began and grew eventually to normal. The school departed as if nothing had just happened.  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione hurried excitedly to the head table, where Bill was grinning a welcome. His silver fang earring dangled from his ear.  
"Well, hello students, how may I help you?" He asked, smiling.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked.  
"Well, Dumbledore needed a new teacher and a few months ago."  
"We know about Copper." Hermione interrupted. Bill's eyes widened momentarily.  
"Oh." He said. "Ok, so I was lying before. Dumbledore asked me a few days after he died." His eyes drooped as he said this. "How did you. Fred and George?"  
"Yeah," Ginny replied, "They set it all up."  
"Their snooping will get them into trouble some day," Bill sighed.  
"So what are you going to teach us?" Ron asked.  
"No bloody idea." Bill replied.  
"So being your brother, can I get extra."  
"Nope."  
"Rats. It was worth a shot." He shrugged.  
"Aren't you four prefects?" Bill asked.  
"Yeah, so." Harry replied.  
"You're supposed to be leading the students to the dorm right now."  
"Oops." Ginny said.  
"Greene's probably got it." Ron said.  
"I think you should go." Bill said. The four nodded and started away. "Except for you Harry."  
Harry sighed. This seemed to happen a lot lately.  
"Harry, is there anything you need to talk to about?" Bill asked. "Anything at all."  
"No. Nothing." Harry replied.  
"Ok, then I'll talk." Bill said. "I know that you know more then most people at this school. I know you have more responsibility, and many more problems. I'm here if you ever need me, but for now that isn't the point.  
You-Know-Who is stronger, Harry. Stronger then you've ever seen him. And in the past you've often gotten into messes that you shouldn't be in. And I'm asking you Harry. Stay out of this one. Avoid the solution at any cost. Let the order do the work in protecting what needs to be protecting, including you. Dumbledore disagrees with me, for the most part, he feels we need to tell most of it, and he will when the time comes. But don't do anything on your own, Harry. You have a knack of getting neck deep in dragon dung." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hey, my brother works with dragons."  
"I have a. point, I guess." Harry said. "Most of the times that I get knee deep, it's not my fault. And please don't mention last year." He added with a plead. He knew too well that that was his fault.  
"But that's my point exactly." Bill countered. "And it's not just that. If Black had been guilty, as we thought he was on that night you met him." Harry's stomach dropped. "And you didn't have to go after the sorcerer's stone, or go into the chamber."  
"I was saving your sister!" Harry said.  
"Yeah, I guess that wasn't the best example."  
"And I did have to get the stone. What would have happened if I didn't?"  
"I know Harry, you did the right thing each time a bad situation presented itself but you never would have had to make that choice if you hadn't gather the facts. All I'm asking for you this time is to not gather facts." Bill pleaded. Then he rolled his eyes, "Which you will. And if you do you'll undoubtedly have that choice. So what I'm asking is to avoid doing the right think because confronting You-Know-Who would be walking into a perfect trap."  
Harry really did not know what to say to all this. "Alright." He finally said. "I won't try to figure all of this out. And if I do. We'll see what happens." Harry said smiling. He was trying to lighten up the conversation. Bill wasn't buying it, so Harry stopped smiling.  
"Get going to your dorm." Bill said, " See you in class tomorrow."  
Harry said goodbye and walked out of the hall wondering what Voldemort could be after that Bill knew about, and then realizing this was exactly what he was told not to do.  
  
When he climbed through the porthole, Hermione and Ron were waiting.  
"What's going on?" Ron asked. "What did Bill say?"  
"Nothing, really. He doesn't want me snooping, I guess." Harry replied. "I cannot find out what Voldemort is doing. Apparently, it's very important."  
"So he didn't tell you anything?" Ron asked disappointedly.  
"I knew he wouldn't," Hermione said. "He's keeping Harry safe."  
A slight twinge of anger shot through Harry for a moment, but he controlled it.  
"Did you see Snape?" Ron asked darkly.  
"No." Harry replied.  
"We passed him on our way out of the Great Hall." Hermione said. "He doesn't look good."  
"Is he wounded?"  
  
"No, but he's clearly angry about my brother taking his desired position." Ron replied. "But he also looks really tired. He has really big bags under his eyes. He almost looks ill."  
"We think he's been working around the clock for the order." Hermione said in a whisper.  
"That's what she says." Ron said. "I think he's tired from being a spy for both sides."  
"Ron, how can you still say this? We know Snape isn't trying to kill Harry."  
"How?" Ron asked. "I still say there's something funny about that man."  
"I'm not going to say anything. You have a pointless argument going, Ron Weasley." Hermione said sternly.  
"Sorry, mum." Ron whispered so only Harry could hear.  
Jeffrey Greene walked up to them.  
"How goes it, group?" He asked.  
"Alright, Jeff, and you?" Ron replied.  
"Fine. I just wanted to tell you all Dumbledore has a prefect's meeting tomorrow at eight in his office."  
"His office?" Hermione asked. Hermione had only been into his office once or twice, but Harry thought of it as a second home.  
"Yeah, that means its very important and very secret." Jeffrey said in a mischievous, excited way. "Big day tomorrow, get some sleep." He added and walked off.  
"Now that he mentions it," Ron said, pausing to yawn, "I'm ruddy tired out."  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Hermione said. She turned and walked to the stairway that led to her dormitory. Harry and Ron both watched her walk away. Harry noticed this before Ron did and averted his attention quickly. In Harry's quick movement, Ron stopped gazing too. Blushing in worriment that Harry had noticed, he said, "Well I guess we should go to bed."  
As they walked up the stairs, Harry was racking his brain in confusion. He thought of Hermione, and then of Cho. He didn't think he liked Hermione like that, although there had been instances, and he didn't like Cho either. 'At least I think I don't.' He thought. He really didn't know what to think any more. Girls for Harry had gotten too confusing.  
In his train of thought he almost missed his dorm room. Turning sharply, he followed Ron inside. The four-poster beds surrounding the room already held their occupants. Dean Thomas was already hanging up the posters of his favorite Soccer team, which Ron grimaced at briefly. Seamus Finnigan was getting his area organized.  
"Hey Harry, Ron." He said. Harry remembered too well last year when Seamus had called Harry a liar.  
"Hey Seamus." Ron replied.  
"Hey guys." Neville said. He was pruning his mimblus mimbletonia, which sat on his bed.  
"How's your summer been?" Seamus asked.  
"Pretty good." Ron said. "Hectic."  
"Mine too." Seamus said.  
"How've you been Harry?" Dean asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "I read that Death Eaters showed up at your house."  
"Yeah, but I'm all right." Harry said. "Like I said, it's been hectic."  
"I'm going to bed." Ron said. "See you in the morning."  
"Yeah, me too." Harry said. They walked to their bed and Harry looked in his trunk that had been brought up earlier. He looked into his own reflection as he gazed at Sirius's mirror. For a moment he considered it. He looked around at his classmates.  
'Not tonight,' he thought and shut his trunk.  
He crawled into bed. Dean said goodnight and the light went out. As the moonlight shined through the window, Harry felt the way he usually did on this first night. Smiling, he drifted into a better sleep then he had had in the entire two months of summer. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Professor Weasley

Chapter Seven: Professor Weasley

Harry woke up the next morning to find his room empty. Worried that he was late, he flew out of bed, threw on his robes, pinned his prefect badge on, and ran out the door and down the steps. The common room was full of people chatting excitedly. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't late.

"Morning, Harry." Said Ron walking up to him. "Got your schedule." He handed Harry the slip of paper.

"Thanks Ron." He said. "What's all this about?"

"Quidditch." Ron replied. "We've never needed so many people for our team. We've only got you, me, and Katie right now."

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked. "And Andrew Kirke hasn't graduated."

"Well, Ginny's got to try out, although she's almost guaranteed in. And you remember Kirke... He's, well... no good, really."

"Hey Harry!" Said an excited voice behind him. He turned around to see Collin Creevey, a fifth year who had admired Harry since his first year. Harry noticed he had grown quite a bit over the summer.

"Hello, Collin." Harry replied.

"Hey, guess what? I'm going to try out to be the announcer for the Quidditch games!" It took Harry a moment to process this, and he then realized that Lee Jordan wouldn't be doing that this year.

"That's great, Collin, I hope you get it." Harry said enthusiastically, but was actually wondering if Collin knew a thing about Quidditch.

"Well, I got to go Harry, see you later." He returned to his group of friends.

"Bit of an odd one, isn't he?" Ron said raising his eyebrows. "Come on, let's go eat."

On their way out Harry checked the announcements board and saw the pamphlet that had everybody crazy. In large, black writing it said:

Quidditch Players Needed!!!!

The Gryffindor quidditch team is in need 

Of 2 chasers and 2 beaters,

Tryouts are 2 weeks from

Today!!!

The position for announcer is also open to anybody who is interested.

See professor Mcgonagall

Harry crawled through the porthole after Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She's already down eating." Ron replied. "It's the first day of school, she was too excited to sleep."

Harry wouldn't doubt it. Hermione was top of their class, and had been every year. Harry knew it was possible she was already sitting patiently in class.

As it turned out, Hermione wasn't rushing through breakfast to get to class. She was sitting at the table eating slowly, deep in thought. She didn't notice when Ron and Harry sat on either side of her.

"Herm?" Ron said. Hermione jumped quickly.

"Oh, hello, I was just thinking." She replied.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied quickly.

"Why did you get here so early?" Ron asked.

"I had to talk to somebody." She replied, cautious of her words.

"Who?" Ron pressed on.

"It doesn't matter, Ron. And try minding your own business." She replied harshly and left angrily.

"She knows something." Harry said.

"When doesn't she?" Ron said. "And mind my own business... When have we ever kept secrets from each other?"

"Whenever you two know something about Voldemort that I shouldn't." Harry replied, knowing that whatever Hermione had figured out was what Bill had asked him not to find out.

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What could she have possible figured out?" Ron asked. It only took Harry a moment to remember Malfoy's words that previous night. Whatever clues were laid out, Hermione had looked for them.

"What classes have we got first?" Ron asked, pulling out his schedule.

"Transfiguration." Harry replied.

"And then we have an off." Ron continued.

"Correction, you have an off." Harry said. "I have History of Magic."

"Sorry mate, but we'll meet in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wonder what Bill's lessons are going to be on. And here's something new, it's with the Ravenclaws."

"Then double Care of Magical Creatures..." Said Harry, slightly worried, "You don't think Hagrid will start this year out with a bang do you?"

"You can't be too sure with that one." Ron replied. "The good news is we don't have potions until tomorrow."

Harry's stomach dropped. One thing he was not looking forward to was N.E.W.T. potions with Snape.  
They ate hastily and moved back up towards the front of the Great Hall. As he walked out, Professor Trelawny, the divinations teacher, caught his eye. Harry nodded hello, but she didn't return it. Her eyes got misty and she looked down.

"I don't have her class any more and she still tells me I'm going to die," Harry murmured.

"Speaking of Divination, what happened to that centaur, Firenze? Is he still teaching?" Ron asked.

"I suppose so. He can't go back, can he? The other centaurs would maul him to death." Harry replied. "They might be doing a split class."

"I don't think that would work... Firenze would not get along with that old bat."

They walked through the castle corridors to Professor McGonnagall's classroom. The class was already filling up with people, and Harry and Ron worked their way to a seat next to Hermione, who gave Ron an angry look.

"All I did was ask a question!" Ron said.

"Let's not do this." Harry suggested urgently. "We were just interested Hermione, that's all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose so." She replied. "I'm sorry I was cross with you."

"Not a problem," Ron said, "I won't pry you for information any more."

"You'll know soon enough." Hermione said, looking at the head of the class.

Harry caught Ron's eye and saw him shrug a little.

They sat patiently as the rest of the class murmured until Professor McGonagall entered. She looked about the same, except Harry noticed she had enormous bags under her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in the usual bun, and her lips pursed together as if she'd been sucking on a lemon. This stern look was one Harry was used to, but one he knew wasn't her exact personality. Although she was stern, she was one of the nicest witches at Hogwarts. The chatting quieted and then she began.

"Welcome back, everybody. I'm very happy everyone had a safe vacation." She said, eyeing particularly in Harry's direction. "Now, let's just get right to it, shall we? This is, after all, a N.E.W.T. class and there will be no slacking off in here."

"Welcome back," Ron whispered.

"What did I just say, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall said, and although she sounded stern Harry would swear to it that the ends of her pursed lips had curled for just a moment.

"Going on, we will be learning the Summoning Spell, the exact opposite to the Vanishing Spell we learned last year. However, this is twice as difficult. You will be practicing for at least one year to perfect it and mark my words it will be on you N.E.W.T. examinations."

Harry couldn't believe she was talking about the exams already. They were a year and a half away and she was getting them worried in advance.

"Now, the Summoning Spell is one of the most complex forms of magic. To conjure an item out of thin air is one of the most difficult ideas to grasp. This and Apparation are, no doubt, two of the hardest common magical talents.

"Now, the problem with the Summoning Spell is that to make something appear, you must first make it disappear. There it is stored in a place where it is generally safe for your own use. As you get better at it, you will be able to store more and larger items. I myself store everything from quills to," she waved her wand and muttered something. "chairs." A wooden chair had appeared right in front of where she'd been standing. Some of the class gasped.

"Now, although the objects that you vanish and store are often quite safe, it is very possible for a powerful wizard to break them free and release them so that anybody could conjure them at their own will. That is the main reason why money and other things of importance are kept in banks. And I'd ask you not to try to use this to shoplift, as most stores have anti-vanishing charms where you will be sucked onto that object yourself where you will be stuck until the authorities come and remove you. Forcefully, I might add." She said, with a twinkle in her eye. She waved her wand and the chair was gone.

"First, vanish the peas you have in front of you." The class broke out in the muttering of spells. "We're only summoning peas?" Ron asked, shocked in it's simplicity. For many people, including Ron (who went scarlet), it took a second try to vanish their vegetables. "Alright then." Mcgonagall continued. "You must concentrate very, very hard on the pea you just vanished. Now, wave your wand, up, down to the right, up again, then down to left very quickly and say 'Veniri.'"

The class again broke out in the muttering of the spells.

"Don't forget to think about the pea." Mcgonagall said loudly. Harry was having a difficult time with it, but he swore he made half of it appear once. Hermione was even having trouble with it.

"Veniri. No that was the wrong motion. Drat this is difficult." She exclaimed.

"No, no, Neville, not like that." Mcgonnagall was saying.

"I don't think she gave us the right incantation." Ron said, annoyed.

"Oh, of course she did Ron, you're just not concentrating enough." Hermione replied.

"I haven't seen you summon the pea up yet."

"I didn't say I had."

Harry was getting very uncomfortable, and had a sudden urge to plunge his head in water. He was overcome with heat, and could feel himself getting red. A strange feeling had come with the heat. He couldn't decide what it was at first, but it soon came to him: power. He felt more powerful then he'd ever felt. For some reason, he had to succeed in this, as if he were competing with some one. He felt embarrassed that he hadn't done it already, even though he knew it was some of the most complex magic that existed. He could feel his competitor taunting him, laughing at him struggling. It was only a pea. He could do this, he knew he could, he knew he had to. Without really knowing what he was doing, he was on his feet. He felt a wave of power surging through him. He yelled "VENIRI" as if he were proving his opponent wrong, showing him that it could be done, as he violently swung his wand in the motion. Suddenly, he felt as if something had been sucked from his body. He felt very dizzy. His head was about to explode, he knew it. And then, just as sudden as this feeling of loss, small golden rays of light intertwined each other into a small sphere. They began to take form and color, and as soon as it had started, it had ended, and a small pea lay on the table spinning.

He looked up, the color drained from his face. He knew he had beaten the taunting, but as he gazed at his classmates he wasn't sure if he was glad. They were staring at him with frightened looks, even professor Mcgonagall was looking at him odd.

"In all my years," she started, "only one other person has done something like this." She said quietly, and almost frightened at the obvious irony.

But Harry was finished yet. He felt another surge, and suddenly, more golden rays appeared, crossing each other, growing larger. As they took form, Harry knew what they were. About twenty more peas laid on his table.

"He didn't do that." She said, shocked. "Count those Potter, immediately."

Harry did, fingering through each pea. When he finished he looked up to see her counting the last few heads of the class.

"Eighteen." Harry said, nervously.

"Eighteen." She replied, impressed, and yet still nervous.

"Hey, that one's mine! It had that black spot on it!" Ron said.

"Will everybody come around and grab a pea again. Potter, I need to talk to you." Professor McGonnagall said. Harry walked to her.

"What just happened?" She asked.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't describe the surge of power he'd just had. It had just happened.

"It was like," Harry started, "like I was competing with some one." He said looking at the floor.

"With who Harry?" She asked hoarsely.

"I don't know, but I could guess." He replied, not making eye contact.

"As could I, Harry, but I need to hear you say it."

"I think it was Voldemort."

She drew in her breath sharply. "I see." She said. "Well, return to your seat Potter, and try to summon your own pea, if you will." She said smiling.

Harry walked back to his seat and sat down.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know I liked it." Harry said, although he wasn't sure why.

"Well, please keep out of my summoning safe-box, alright?" He asked smiling. Hermione was not so light hearted.

"That was very advanced, Harry. I don't understand..." She said.

"I don't either," Harry replied. "I do know why."

"Why?" She asked.

"I was competing." He replied.

"With who?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him with hinting eyes.

"Well, that's just perfect, isn't it? Harry's playing magic games with You-Know-Who."

"They're not games, it was... Some how I know that he succeeded at this his first time. And I knew he could feel me struggle with it."  
"If it was anybody else, I'd probably say that was bizarre." Ron said.

"It is bizarre." Hermione said. "He's looking for you Harry, you know he is. He's got something big up his sleeve this time."

"When hasn't he?" Ron asked.

"This is different. He's in the open now. He doesn't need to be so stealthy. Now," she said nervously, "He can plan his war."

There was a shrill of the bell. "Practice your summoning spells!" Professor McGonnagall called out. "Do not get behind on them!"

"Well I have an off. You two have fun with Binns." Ron said. Harry groaned.

"Can't stand being away from Ron for a few minutes?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No, I can't stand being with Binns for a few minutes." Harry replied. Hermione laughed. "It won't be that bad." Harry was not sure if he agreed. The two of them made their way to Binns classroom. He entered, as he usually did, through the black board.

"Man, I love that." Dean said a few seats away from Harry. "Do you think he realizes he's dead yet?"

Professor Binns wasted no time with hellos, but went strait onto his lesson.

"This year," he said very slowly and drawn out. "We will begin further back in wizard's history, before the great wars of our time." They had never talked much about the wizard's wars, but they all knew the basics. It was a typical conflict, a dark wizard arises and tries to conquer the magical world and the rest tried to stop him. They all knew that the four founders of this school had fought in it, and that the dark wizard was stopped, but that was about the extent of their knowledge.

"Midway through the year we will get to the wizarding wars and we will discuss them," he paused, "very thoroughly."

"Perfect" Harry whispered, "That'll be a thrill." Hermione nudged him.

Forty minutes and many space-outs later, Harry exited the classroom much more tired then when he entered. Hermione, as usual, was some how excited about the upcoming year.

"I can't wait. Everyone says the wizarding wars make the entire year worthwhile." She said.

"We'll see." Harry said with doubt in his voice.

"Trust me Harry," she said, "You need to pay attention this year." She said.

"Why's that?" Harry asked, caught off guard with her suggestion.

"History tends to repeat itself, Harry. You don't want to be caught off guard." She said. Harry stopped in his tracks as Hermione continued walking down the hall to lunch.

Shaking off Hermione's cryptic warning, Harry walked slowly to the Great Hall. He arrived and found his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"How was it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"As fun as flobber worms." Harry said.

"Hermione liked it." He replied sarcastically.

"What's next," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said. "This should be interesting."

"At least this year the teacher won't slice my hand open," Harry said, looking at his callused hand. The scars of "I will not tell lies" were still slightly visible.

"Yeah, we'll see." Ron said jokingly. "I might be able to work something out with Bill."

They ate lunch and started the walk to the classroom. They were the first ones there, and Bill was at the front of the class, scrambling through books and parchments with a nervous look on his face. When he heard them enter, his head jerked up.

"Oh, Hello." He said.

"Calm down, Bill." Ron said.

"About that. I ask you to please call me Professor in class." He said. "So as to avoid favoritism." He said awkwardly. Ron gawked at him.

"You're serious?"

"Just in class." He said.

"Alright, Professor." Ron said and sat down. Harry suddenly had an idea. Remembering his vow to Ron all those nights ago, he said, "Er-Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"  
"I have a request for you." He said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"No doubt we will talk about Voldemort this year." He said. Bill winced momentarily, but nodded.

"When we do," Harry continued, unsure if he should ask this, "I request you use his name." Bill and Ron both looked at him shocked, but Hermione was smiling.

"I, um, I'd have to think about that." Bill said. "That name means so much."   
"It's only a name, Professor." Hermione said.

"Yes, but... It's harder then you can imagine, Hermione." He said. "You are muggle born. You have no reason to fear that name."  
"But Harry does." She replied. "More then anybody else."

"Harry," Ron said, "I know you want to get people to say his name. But this word is worse then any curse word you've ever heard. His own followers won't even use it!"

"All the more reason we should." Harry replied. "Now, say it. Just once, Ron. You said you'd do it eventually." Ron looked at him. He sighed and mumbled something.

"That doesn't quite cut it." Harry said.

Ron looked as if this was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. He was turning red and averting everyone's eyes and was already sweating.

"V-," he started. "Vold-. How about we progress through syllables?"

"Come on, Ron." Hermione said.

"Voldem- Voldemort." He said and let out an exhausted sigh.

"See?" Hermione said. "That wasn't so hard."

"Yes it was." He replied. "I'm never saying it again."

Bill laughed. "You see? It's just been forced into us. That word is taboo. But... I will try this year to start saying it more often. Because you're right," he said, "it's only a name."

"Right." Ron said. "Only a name."

Students began to pile into the classroom, some with excited looks on their faces. With every student that came in, Bill's ears got pinker and he shifted more and more in his seat. When every student was present, Bill looked at them all and tried to smile.

"Welcome," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "To Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Weasley, some might know me through Ron."

Ron went pink. "Nice intro, Bill." He murmured.

"Alright," Bill continued. "As you know, we all live in dangerous times. You-Know-Who has returned, and it is my job to prepare you for the worst. We will cover everything from his newly created Vampire army to every curse that might be sent at you. Many of you have already been affected and some, unfortunately, have seen him in person." Harry shifted in his seat.

"You-Know..." He cleared his throat, "Voldemort's armies..." Many people gasped, Harry smiled, "are cruel, hateful, and heartless. They care not for your pain or your suffering. They live a life of darkness. If you meet one they will not negotiate or show mercy, so I have never shown mercy to them."

"Excuse me, professor?" Dean Thomas asked. "Have you actually _met_ a Death Eater?"

Bill looked at him with solemn eyes. "Many times, Mr. Thomas."

The class got very tense.

"So have you fought one?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Occasionally." Bill said.

"Well, have you seen somebody die?"

Bill tensed up. Harry recollected the night he was at the Burrow. Bill had witnessed Copper's death.

"Yes." He replied with finality, but the class wasn't finished.

"Have you ever seen You-Know-Who?" Parvati Patil.

"Voledmort?" He asked. "Yes, once."

The class gasped. Even Ron's jaw dropped.

"Did you duel him?" Dean asked.

Bill chuckled. "I would not be able to handle him." He said. "Voldemort would

rip me to shreds. Dumbledore's the only man who could survive a duel against

Voldemort." Harry was already pleased at how easily the name was shifting into

common conversation.

"Harry's done it." Neville said. Harry looked down. Bill had a rather bewildered

look on his face at first, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes, that's true." Bill said. "But Harry is... an exception."

Harry fought the urge to slouch in his seat in order to catch Bill's eye to end the conversation. Bill looked at him and caught the message.

"Okay, let's move on, shall we?" He said. "We are going to begin with a dark subject, but one that became very important over the summer." Pulled out a piece of paper from his desk, pulled out his wand, and said, "Engorgio." The paper grew to the size of a large poster. Bill flicked his wand and turned the poster around. The class gasped.

The picture was of the face of a very pale man. His black collar extended up and covered his entire neck. His narrow eyes were pitch black, and his eyebrows thin and curled up. His cheekbones were visible through his thin face. His jet-black hair fell down his face, but much smoother then Harry's did. If he were messier, it could have been the picture of Sirius when Harry first saw him. It was, without a doubt, a vampire.

In the picture, he would open his mouth wide, and his fangs, which were originally normal size, would lengthen as if he were about to strike. A lot of people shuddered when this would happen.

"This," Bill explained, "is Millvaunder."

"Is that a vampire?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Brown, that is. A particularly vicious one, at that. Over the past few months, Voldemort has worked to increase his army, particularly with giants and," he motioned to the picture, "vampires."

"You-Know-Who has... Vampires?" Seamus gulped. Harry, who had known this since his night at the Burrow, was looking at the picture of Millvaunder.

"You recognize him?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nobody ever recognizes vampires," he replied. "For one, there's hardly any of them left, and the ones that remain are never seen. They live in darkness, physically and metaphorically. They're only heard of in times of war when they come out of hiding."

"Millvaunder," Bill announced to the class, "Is the leader of the vampires. He is much more powerful and much crueler then the other vampires. He was the one who negotiated with Voldemort. He is now a commander in his army."

"Did You-Know-Who get all the vampires?" Neville asked.

"Well, there are not many left, only a few hundred. They're like most other creature, some are evil, some aren't. Dumbledore has talked to some vampires on our side that take potion instead of blood. However, vampires are generally an evil group, so most have gone to Voldemort's side."

"Why?" Brett Howard, a Ravenclaw, asked. "What do they have to benefit from?"

"That," Bill said, "Is confidential."

The class shifted in curiosity. Harry had a foreboding feeling it had something to do with him.

"Now, we'll be going over vampires extensively. Their threat is at its largest now. You must know how to defend yourself from one." Bill explained. "Now, first, can anyone tell me the strengths of vampires?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?" Bill said.

"One, they have certain magical powers that do not require a wand. Two, with blood or a certain replacement potion, they grow more powerful for a temporary time. Finally, and most importantly, they are invulnerable to curses and charms. No wizard has been powerful enough to harm a vampire in that way."

"Very good. Now, can anyone tell me the weaknesses of Vampires?"

Hermione's hand shot up again, but Ron pulled it down quickly.

"Wait 'til we're stumped." He said. She looked annoyed, but obeyed.

"Okay, Parvati." Bill called.

"Light." She replied.

"Exactly. The number one weakness of vampires. Light. It has to be a strong light. The electric lights of muggles won't do it. Sunlight is the number one death of Vampires, which is why they have so much trouble surviving. Can anyone name another?"

"Wood?" Edwen Mithrandilyn, a sixth year Ravenclaw, offered tentatively.

"Yes, if it penetrates their skin, wood will wound a vampire and kill them if it stabs their heart. Any others?"

"Garlic." Ron said. Hermione's jaws dropped in annoyance.

"Partially right. Garlic won't kill or wound a vampire, but it will keep them away. The smell of it knocks them out over periods of time. The final one? Anyone? It's the second most effective, but it's the least known as it is also the least common. Because light wounds it, a vampire is nocturnal. There is another nocturnal creature that has the power to destroy vampires. It seems to be a natural balance of power."

Nobody spoke. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Alright, now you can speak." Said Ron.

Hermione raised her hand. "Werewolves."

Harry jumped in shock.

"Exactly." Bill said. "Werewolves. Something in their bodies is a weakness to vampires. They are natural enemies. Each can grow their numbers by biting, and each has the power to destroy the other. A werewolf, in its wolf state, can handle about seven vampires at once. The problem, of course, is that werewolves can only harm the vampires while it is a wolf, which only happens once a month, and not at their own will. Potion makers all over the world are working to find a potion that helps them control both their transformations from man to wolf and their minds while in the wolf state, so as to differentiate friend from foe. So far, they are unsuccessful."

Harry had only one person in mind: Lupin. He looked at Ron, whose expression reflected Harry's thoughts exactly.

"Now, does anybody know a relative of the vampire?"

Nobody moved. Even Hermione had a confused look on her face.

"Not many know this," Bill said, "but the answer is Dementors."

Hermione's face lifted into a look of realization. "Of course." She whispered.

"Dementor's evolved from vampires. Instead of living off blood, they live off suffering. Eventually, the two species became what they are today. They've become distant relatives, different in every way except one: like vampires, no wizard can harm a dementor with a curse. Our only defense is the Patronus charm, which" Bill added with a smile, "it seems many of you know."

Harry smiled. In their previous year, Hermione had started an illegal club where Harry taught many students curses and charms, including the Patronus charm.

"Most vampires," Bill continued, "have a little bit of human in them. As long as they were bitten, they still have a sense of morality, which is why a few of them have not gone to Voldemort. Those born a vampire, such as Millvaunder, have no care for other living things. Dementors are the same. They are neither good nor evil, technically. They side with the group that has the most for them to benefit from. Voldemort can give that to them. Now, will everyone turn their books to chapter nine." The ruffling of books and papers echoed as the class pulled out their books and turned to the page. They read on vampires the rest of class until the bell rang.

"I want a short paragraph on the ways to kill a vampire." Bill said. "I'll see you all next class."

The class stood up and filed out the door. It seemed most people really enjoyed the class.

"Did you know all that about vampires?" Lisa Turpin asked.

"That Millvaunder looked dangerous." Terry Boot murmured. Harry was very relieved that Bill's first class had gone well.

"Lunch time." Ron said with eagerness. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't you ever think about anything else?" She asked.

Ron thought for a second. "You know, not really."

They went down to the Great Hall and ate, and then walked out on the castle ground going to Hagrid's hut.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Hermione said.

"He did fine last year." Harry said.

"That's because the most dangerous thing we did involved creatures that only two of us could see." Ron replied.

"I'm sorry, it's almost as if you didn't fly on a giant winged beast." Said Hermione sarcastically. They walked over the hill and looked down on Hagrid's cabin. Suddenly, they froze in fright and surprise.

"No..." Harry said, as he gazed down.

"He-he wouldn't..." Said Hermione.

"He did." Said Ron. Each of them had eyes wider then dinner plates. Tied up rather loosely by a old and tattered rope on a stump that looked like it would snap if he moved much, was Grawp, Hagrid's half brother. He was sleeping in the fetal position, his gigantic stomach swelling with every breath he took, and with every growling exhale Harry's hair was blown back slightly. Students were walking up behind them, and they too came to halt when they saw what lay before them.

"That oaf's gone off his rocker!" Sneered Malfoy behind him. "He's brought a giant to class! Decided to teach about himself I guess." Harry glowered at him. "What are you going to do," Malfoy shot, "shoot me across the campus without your precious wand?"

"Don't be scared," came Hagrid's voice to their right. "He won't be waken' up for another four hours." He was smiling broadly. Hermione, however, was not. She stormed up to him furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "You brought him out? Are you crazy? He could kill some one."

"He wouldn' hurt a fly!" Hagrid retorted.

Hermione just stared at him.

"Well it doesn' matter." He continued. "He's completely sedated. Professor Snapes strongest sleeping potion.

"What does Dumbledore think?" Ron asked.

"Who d'you think put the unbreakable charms on that rope and stump? I tell yer, 'Arry, he ain't goin' nowhere."

"Does he know he's living in the forest?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he found out last year when he went after the centaurs. Saw him stompin' around the forest."

"And he let him stay?!" Asked Hermione indignantly.

"Well he's put more protection on him then I could tell yeh." Hagrid said. "Can't actually put charms on him, o'course, but he's put some on the borders of the forest." Harry knew that the blood in giants prevents magic curses or any spell from a wand. "He seems to think Grawp'll help us in some way. That's why Dumbledore let'm stay so willingly."

Hermione still looked over at the sleeping mass with uneasiness.

"Welp," said Hagrid loudly, so everyone could hear. "Let's start class."

"Are you joking?" Said Malfoy. "I'm not going close to that thing."

Many people in the class murmured in agreement.

"Aw, come on," Hagrid said. "Dumbledore's put an unbreakable charm on that rope an' stump." The class still shifted nervously. "And 'e's drank a keg of sleeping potion. He won't be wakin' up." The class still stood defiantly. Harry nudged Ron who looked at him and rolled his eyes, but agreed. He did the same to Hermione, who simply shrugged.

"We'll go." Said Harry, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. He hadn't had the best experiences with Grawp in the past. Hagrid smiled, "All righ', then."

The three of them started walking, slower then usual, towards Hagrid's cabin. A few Gryffindor's followed them. And eventually Malfoy said a rather rude expression, and followed it with, "Let's go."

"Come on, now he won' bite." Hagrid called, "At least not while he's sleeping."

The class fell into place behind him. They were about thirty feet from the sleeping giant, which seemed uncomfortably close for many people.

"Now," Hagrid said, "We won' go over these too much, as Professor Weasley will want to, but what Dumbledore wants is for you to be face to face with one, and, yeh know, learn how t' recognize one."

"There's a trick." Malfoy sneered. Hagrid turned red.

"Any way," Hagrid continued, "This is Grawp. He's lived up north for his entire life, and recently he was imprisoned by the new Gurg."

"The new what?" Lavender asked.

"Gurg," Hagrid explained, "The chief o' the giants. Anyway, it is my duty to tell you that most of the giants have gone to the other side, and that's why we need to know about them. First thing, I want you to feel his skin."

Nobody moved.

"I'm tellin' you, he isn't gonna wake up."

Harry stepped forward.

"Shocking, Potter." Malfoy said.

"'ere you go, Harry, just touch him."

Harry reached out his hand. A sudden inhale made him jump, but Grawp was still sleeping soundly. He put his hand on Grawp's stomach and rubbed. His skin was very rough, almost like bark, and felt incredibly thick.

"Gian's skin." Hagrid said, "My skin's rough, o' course, but not that rough. It's that skin that protects giants from wizards. Curses'll just bounce off that. Giants hate magic, so never try to curse one, or yeh'll be sorry."

Harry remembered seeing the curses bounce of Hagrid during his astronomy OWL in his previous year.

Ron and Hermione stepped up and rubbed Grawp's skin. Eventually the entire class was doing it save Malfoy, who had watched angrily as Crabbe and Goyle had stepped up to pat the enormous beast.

"There ya go," said Hagrid, beaming. "See? E's 'armless."

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and her voice shaky, "what's that?" She was pointing to bits of smashed wood surrounded by a puddle of mud in Hagrid's garden.

"Oh, "Hagrid said, "That was another keg of sleeping potion before Grawp smashed it. 'E didn't want to drink anymore I guess." He said laughing. Hermione wasn't.

"How-," she said, "How long ago did you give it to him?"

Hagrid started to speak, but Hermione's question was answered before he could get a word out. There was a loud growl from somewhere around Grawp, and Parvati screamed.

"Uh oh." Hagrid said.

The giant mass that was Grawp shot up with a roar. The students screamed and ran the other direction. Grawp looked at them for a moment, and then followed after them growling.

Suddenly, the tattered rope got tight and Grawp was yanked backwards with a loud yelp.

"No, Grawp!" Hagrid yelled. Grawp stood up and looked at him.

"Hagger!" He yelled, "They bother Grawp!"

"Grawp! Sit down." Hagrid yelled.

Grawp growled and ran to the stump his rope was tethered to. He began to pull on it with all his might, but Dumbledore's charm was too strong for that. Grawp saw Hermione, Ron and Harry huddled close to Hagrid.

"Hermy!" Grawp yelled.

"Oh, no." Hermione said.

In a movement that seemed impossibly quick for his size, Grawp had seized Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, and dived to get her out of Grawp's clutch, but was not nearly strong enough. He was lifted holding onto her ankles. Grawp lifted them far above the ground, holding them as if they were small toys.

"No!" Hagrid screamed. "Grawp put them down! NOW! GRAWP!"

"Ron, let go of my ankle!" Hermione screamed.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Do it Ron!" He yelled. Ron looked down and saw Harry.

"You'd better catch me." He yelled. He closed his eyes, and dropped.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled. Ron immediately slowed down in mid air and hit the ground softly.

"We have to get her down, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"I'm workin' on it Harry!" Hagrid yelled. "Grawp! Put Hermy down!"

"Grawp want play with Hermy."

"Play with me on the ground then!" Hermione said, struggling against the strong grip.

Harry gripped his wand. He didn't know why he was about to try this. He knew it was impossible, but he couldn't just sit there watching Hermione in the giant's clutch. He raised his wand.

"Harry, it won't work!" Ron yelled.

"Catch her, Ron." Harry said, suddenly confident.

"Harry, don', yeh'll just anger him!" Hagrid said.

"Expelliamrus!" Harry yelled. The spell flew out of Harry's wand and hit Grawp. For a moment, he thought he'd failed, but then the spell completely encircled Grawp. He looked very confused. He looked at his hand as it was loosening, and tried as hard as he could to close it again, but he couldn't. Hermione finally dropped. Ron caught her and they both toppled to the ground.

Grawp stared at Harry. His upper lip curled in anger and his eyes flared.

"Uh oh." Hagrid said.

"Can't you say anything else?" Harry asked, his wand still pointed Grawp.

"Grawp... Don' do anything, now." He said coaxingly.

Grawp roared loudly and charged at Harry.

"STUPE-!" Harry yelled before he was knocked thirty yards in the air by Grawps mighty swing. His body turned over at the height of his fall, and his stomach dropped as he fell rapidly towards the ground.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione yelled. Harry felt himself move in slow motion. He turned his head as fast as he could, which was hardly moving at all, and saw Grawp storming toward him. His giant arm stretched out in order to grab Harry, but suddenly, as Hermione yelled "ACCIO HARRY!" he zoomed out of his reach and knocked Hermione to the ground for a second time.

"Where's my wand?" Harry yelled frantically as Grawp stormed towards them. Almost immediately, something smacked the back of his head. He turned around and his wand lay by his feet. He turned back to Grawp as he lifted his hand to swat Hermione and him.

"Duck!" Harry yelled and grabbed Hermione's shirt and pulled her down. In a quick movement, he spun around, picked up his wand as a rush of wind flew over them both, and came back to face Grawp. Grawp's hand was pulled back across his body for a follow-up backhanded slap. As he started to bring his hand down, Harry yelled, "STUPEFY!" The spell hit Grawp, and like the previous one, completely encircled him. His eyes were suddenly wide and he went completely rigid.

"Run." Hermione said. Grawp's enormous body tumbled toward them. They were scrambling up as his shadow grew over them. Harry knew that they weren't going to get out of it. They were going to be crushed.

Suddenly they were both pushed out of the way. For the third time in thirty seconds, Harry and Hermione tumbled onto the ground in a tangled mass. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and there was a sound like thunder, and then a loud scream. Harry and Hermione rapidly turned around. Grawp lay on the ground, and it took Harry a minute to find out who had pushed them, and who had screamed. Ron's legs were under Grawp's enormous belly, and his face was contorted in a look of pain.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, and ran to him.

Hagrid moved faster then Harry had ever seen him. He leaped over the stunned Grawp and landed with a thud. He spun quickly, and with enormous strength lifted Grawp's stomach.

"Pull'im out, Hermione." Hagrid grunted under the enormous weight. Hermione grabbed Ron's arms and pulled. Ron screamed in pain. Harry could tell Ron's legs were useless. They looked as if the bones were completely shattered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said desperately.

Hagrid dropped Grawp's stomach with a loud thud. "Hermione, go get Dumbledore." He said. "Harry, we need to get Ron to Madame Pomfrey." He picked up Ron with one arm and gently laid him over his shoulder. Harry and Hagrid started hurrying up the grounds, Ron clenching his teeth and sucking air with every step.

"Yeh'll be alrigh', Ron." Hagrid said. They hurried through the front door and around the winding corridors of the school. Finally, they arrived at the hospital wing. Hagrid burst through the door.

"Oh dear," said Madame Pomfrey instantly, "Already?"

"Jus' some broken legs, Poppy." Hagrid said.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said reassuringly, although Ron had a look of disagreement on his face. "Just put him on a bed Hagrid, this won't take thirty minutes." Hagrid gently laid Ron on a hospital bed.

"Oh dear this is a bad one." Madame Pomfrey said.

"You think?" said Ron angrily.

"That won't do you any good," she said scoldingly. "Here, drink this." She said handing him a bottle. Ron took a gulp and gagged.

"We'll that work its way to your legs, and in about fifteen minutes I can fix your legs as good as new. Hagrid, you can leave now, he'll be fine." Hagrid nodded and exited the room. "You too Mr. Potter." She said, and Harry reluctantly left with Hagrid.

Hermione came running towards them with Professor Dumbledore walking briskly at her side.

"He's awake?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, but he's stunned." Hagrid replied.

"Dumbledore gave him a quizzical look. "Stunned?"

"Yeah, Harry... I don' know how..." Hagrid said.

"Ah..." Dumbledore said. "I see."

"Is he still tied up, Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, and I reckon next time we use shorter rope."

"I reckon next time we make sure to give the proper amount of sleeping potion." Dumbledore replied, and although Hagrid bent his head in shame, Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"They could've died." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, you're folly was clumsy and careless," Dumbledore said somewhat sternly, "but there was no permanent damage. And I believe," he continued, "that you've taught them something more valuable then you intended."

Harry wasn't sure what Hagrid had taught them, except that he was now more confused then he ever had been. All this lesson had done was raise more questions.

"Let's go Hagrid," Dumbledore said, "we need to get Grawp back into the forest before the spell wears off. Harry, Hermione, Ron will be out very shortly, and as you have the rest of the afternoon to enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tonight." Hagrid and him walked way, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"What's tonight?" Harry asked.

"The prefect meeting." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, right, I'd forgotten."

They started walking towards the Gryffindor tower in silence.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry would have played stupid, but he knew it was completely pointless. "I don't know," he replied truthfully.

"You stunned a full growing giant. Nobody can do that... Their skin prevents it... It's... impossible."

"Apparently not." Harry said.

"It has to be connected..." Hermione said halfway to herself.

"What does?" Harry asked.

"Everything..." She said. "The weapons... The spells..."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"But why do you have it?" She said, still to herself, "if Voldemort gave them to you, he wouldn't need you... But you got the weapon..."

"Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry... I just don't get it."

"What don't you get."  
"I can't tell you, and I don't think I could tell you all of it anyway."

Harry stood in silence, utterly confused.

"There's one thing missing, Harry." She said. "I know it all but the core, the one thing that could hold this all together. If I tried to tell you I'd leave out the most important part. It's better that Dumbledore tell you everything."

"You're amazing." Harry said. "You figured out in one day something I have absolutely no idea about."

Hermione smiled, "That's because if I know it's not dangerous." She said. Harry instantly felt like laughing... ""Ah, yes, the mudblood. I will be especially happy obtaining her. Don't worry Potter. I won't torture her for too long." He dropped to his knees clutching his scar.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione said, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm putting you all in danger." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Remember at Ron's house, I was telling you about the dream Voldemort," he paused thinking for a word, "manifested in me? Where he asked me to join him?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied slowly.

"Well, he said something else... He threatened you."

"Me?" Hermione asked, suddenly fearful.

"Yes, you, and Ron, and the Weasley's, everybody close to me. If you're near me, you're in danger, you figuring this whole thing out increased it."

"Why would he threaten us?" She asked. "We're not important."

"He doesn't care. He wants to make things as difficult as possible for me until he gets what he wants, and apparently you know what that is."

Hermione was stunned by this news.

"I won't let him get to you." He said. "I promise."

"Harry, the prophecy Trelawney made about you, what was it's exact wording."

Harry took a deep breath. Although he'd never told anyone he'd known the prophecy's wording exactly, but he'd recited it to himself every day over the summer.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dives. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Wow..." Hermione said. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither did I." Harry said.

"That line," she said, "About having a power that the Dark Lord knows not, does that mean the power that you showed today? Or is it the wandless magic? This makes no sense, you have too many powers," she said laughing.   
"Dumbledore said it was the power my mom gave me when she died."

"But..." She said and paused, "never mind," she continued hastily.

"What?" Harry asked

"It's just... a coincidence, that's all." She said.

"What is?"

"Well... You're not going to like me." She said. Harry raised his eye brow.

"In Ron's dream... Didn't he say your dad gave you a certain power?"

Harry clenched his jaw. "Yes..." He said.

"Forget it." She said.

"It was a dream."

"I know, Harry, I'm sure it was just a coincidence. He has a dream about your power, suddenly you use magic without a wand and can stun a giant."

"Stop it. He can't be having dreams about my dad."

"I guess you're right." She said. "Let's just drop it."

"Allright, good." Harry said angrily. They walked in silence until they got to their tower.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner." Hermione said.

"All right, see you later." Harry said. He walked up to his dormitory, his mind racing frantically over everything they had just talked about.


End file.
